Un retournement pour une nouvelle vie
by Altalia
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, tout est censé être différent, plus simple... Censé. Alors que ses cendres s'éparpillent, l'image de quelqu'un apparaît. Qui est-ce ? D'où vient-il ? Quel lien a-t-il avec Voldemort ? Et quel sera son impact sur Harry ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis absolument enchantée de vous faire partager cette fiction (qui devait au départ être un one-shot mais je me suis laissée emportée...) !_

 _Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Découvrir le bonheur grâce à lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera là à l'heure !_

 _Comme toujours, je suis pas très douée pour m'exprimer par écrit mais merci à tous de lire encore et encore ce que j'écris !_

 _Sachez que même si je ne le dis pas assez souvent, c'est **Vous** qui me donnez envie d'écrire et me refaites ma journée quand je lis vos reviews 3_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !_

J'ai toujours voulu être important pour quelqu'un, avoir ce sentiment de plénitude entre les bras d'une personne qui serait pour moi exceptionnelle, qui serait la plus importante au monde. J'ai toujours voulu être aimé pour moi, à ma juste valeur. C'était mon rêve le plus profond depuis mon enfance. Dans ma famille, les Dursley, je n'étais qu'une pièce rapportée. Je n'étais pour eux qu'un monstre qui leur prenait leur argent et tâchait leur belle et noble réputation. Mon oncle me haïssait et faisait tout pour me gâcher la vie, mon cousin me frappait dès que je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, et ma tante me faisait faire toutes ses tâches ménagères en s'enorgueillissant du travail si bien réalisé ! Par elle bien sûr, et non par moi, alors qu'en vérité, c'était bel et bien moi qui faisait tout dans cette maison !

Enfin ! Tout a changé pour moi lors de mes onze ans. J'ai alors découvert que j'étais un sorcier et qu'un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à moi. Un nouveau monde mais aussi une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles choses à faire et à découvrir. Une véritable chance d'être enfin réellement aimé donc ! Mais tous mes espoirs furent gâchés à l'annonce de ma notoriété et de mon rôle dans ce nouveau monde. Tous mes espoirs tombèrent à l'eau, en même temps que je découvrais que tous les sorciers m'adulaient pour quelque chose dont je n'avais aucun souvenir.

J'ai passé six années dans l'école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard. Pendant ces six années, j'ai traversé nombre d'épreuves avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Tout le monde nous appelait le Trio D'Or, nous étions les meilleurs amis de l'école. Mais je savais que ce n'était que parce que j'étais Le Survivant. Ce n'était pas vraiment réel.

Pendant la septième et normalement dernière année de cours, nous avons tous les trois cherché des Horcruxes, des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que je devais tuer. Il y en avait six dont un journal que j'avais détruit en deuxième année, et une bague que le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, avait détruite lors de ma sixième année. Il en restait donc quatre… Nous les avons toutes trouvées. Et, au dernier moment, alors que je voyais un homme extraordinaire mourir sous mes yeux, cet homme, Severus Rogue, m'a donné ses souvenirs.

J'ai alors découvert que j'étais moi-même un de ces horcruxes, le septième, imprévu, et que je devais mourir pour réussir à tuer Voldemort. La prophétie qui nous reliaient lui et moi disait que « l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». L'un de nous devait donc tuer l'autre… Il m'a tué. Ce geste à effacé le morceau d'âme qui était ancré en moi, me permettant de le tuer à mon tour. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, par je-ne-sais quel miracle, j'étais dans les bras de Hagrid, le géant au cœur d'or qui m'avait annoncé que j'étais un sorcier. Il pleurait, et j'ai failli pleurer avec lui en me souvenant que ces larmes coulaient pour un mort supplémentaire. J'ai finalement effectué mon rôle en tuant la chose qui avait commis tant de crimes impardonnables.

Et c'est exactement à ce moment-là que l'histoire m'a complètement échappé. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela, mais je dois avouer que cette version me convient tout à fait, même si je ne connais pas la façon dont se seraient déroulées les choses si tout s'était passé comme prévu…

C'était l'effervescence sur le champ de bataille. Harry Potter venait de tuer Voldemort, réalisant ainsi la prophétie qui régentait sa vie depuis sa naissance. Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent à toute vitesse, heureux d'avoir enfin gagné leur liberté de vivre. Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de le féliciter de bon cœur.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire à présent, un fait étrange les laissa perplexes. Les espèces de cendres qu'avaient créé l'évaporation du corps de Voldemort se rassemblèrent en une forme d'abord indistincte. Puis, petit à petit, les contours se dessinèrent, la valse intense des débris s'apaisa et, devant leurs yeux ébahis, l'image d'un homme apparut quelques secondes avant de se dissiper en un nuage de poussière. Et, alors que Hermione et Ron se précipitaient sur l'image, Harry se tordit de douleur, se tenant le front à deux mains.

\- Harry ! Harry comment ça se fait que tu ais encore mal ?! _S'exclama Hermione, inquiète._ Il est mort ! Tu ne devrais plus avoir mal ! C'est une plaisanterie c'est ça ?!

\- Non… _Gémit Harry, douloureux._

 _-_ Alors, _commença Ron_ , si ce n'est pas une blague que tu nous fais, nous avons un sérieux problème.

Tandis que Harry acquiesçait et que Ron et Hermione se regardaient avec horreur, le jeune homme brun hurla et tomba à la renverse sur le sol de pierres.

Comme les visions que lui envoyaient Voldemort de son vivant, il vit un homme dans une geôle. Il semblait endormit, mais ne respirait pas. La vision dura à peine une minute mais Harry s'en réveilla comme si elle avait duré des heures entières. Ses deux amis étaient entrain de s'embrasser non loin de lui. Il les appela et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il se releva péniblement. Décidant qu'ils avaient droit de profiter de leur nouvelle liberté, Harry sourit tristement et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Là, il rejoignit un groupe d'aurors qui avaient attrapé un mangemort.

\- Avez-vous encore des prisonniers dans les geôles de Voldemort ?! _Lui demanda brusquement Harry, faisant frissonner le mangemort à l'entente du nom de son défunt maître._

\- J'en sais rien Potter, _lui répondit-il,_ et même si je le savais, je ne te dirai rien ! _Finit-il_ _en lui crachant sur les pieds, lui montrant tout son ressentiment à son encontre._

 _-_ Je vois… _dit_ _Harry_ _avant d'_ _approch_ _er_ _sa bouche de_ _son oreille_ _,_ ne crois pas que j'ai tué ton maître d'un simple _Expelliarmus_. Je serai tout à fait ravi de mettre fin à ton supplice de la même manière. Et crois-moi, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais… _Chuchota Harry._

\- Il n'y a plus personne dans aucun manoir ! _S'exclama le mangemort, avant de passer quelques seconde_ _s_ _à réfléchir, semblant peser le pour et le contre._ Mais, parmi les mangemorts, il y a une rumeur qui parle d'un homme plongé dans une sorte de stase. Il serait dans une des chambres secrètes du manoir Jedusor. Je n'en sais pas plus ! Je vous le jure ! _S'exclama le mangemort, tout à coup effrayé par les possibles représailles si les aurors ne le croyaient pas._

 _-_ J'y vais ! _Imposa Harry aux aurors._

 _-_ Vous ne pouvez y aller seul Monsieur Potter, _lui expliqua l'un d'eux._

 _-_ Alors venez avec moi, je m'en moque, je veux y aller, _insista le jeune homme en se dirigeant déjà vers les doubles portes de la salle._

Harry et deux aurors sortirent de l'enceinte de l'établissement pour pouvoir transplanner au manoir Jedusor. En arrivant, ils purent constater que les barrières assurant la sécurité de la demeure, avaient complètement disparues. Sûrement à cause de la mort du propriétaire et créateur des sortilèges.

Afin d'augmenter leurs chances de trouver la chambre, les trois hommes se séparèrent. Un des aurors se dirigea vers les sous-sols, le deuxième resta au rez-de-chaussée et Harry alla au premier étage. Il ouvrit toutes les portes sur son chemin, regardant chaque recoin des pièces qu'il rencontrait.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, tous les millimètres du manoir avaient été visités et aucune pièce secrète n'avait été trouvée ! Énervé, le jeune homme se mit à parler fourchelang pour insulter le manoir et lui demander de lui révéler cette maudite pièce.

Alors que les deux aurors s'étaient assis dans un canapé du salon pour attendre que Harry se calme, un grand bruit sourd résonna dans le manoir, faisant trembler les murs de la pièce. Les deux hommes se relevèrent brusquement de leur canapé alors que Harry se retournai vers la source du bruit. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit de près par les aurors. Il entra dans une chambre blanche qu'il avait déjà vue, dépourvue de tout objet personnel. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et, à son plus grand étonnement, découvrit une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue la première fois.

Seul lui put entrer dans la pièce nouvellement apparue, étant donné que les deux aurors avaient été violemment repoussés par une barrière qui était restée en place, et était encore pleine de force.

À son entrée dans la pièce, Harry aperçut immédiatement l'aspect étrange de la salle. Elle ressemblait à un trou noir… Il n'y avait ni mur, ni sol, ni plafond, tout était composé de noir d'encre. Comme le ciel une nuit d'été, la pièce était illuminée de milliers d'étoiles dans les ténèbres. Au milieu de cet étrange endroit, il y avait un corps qui flottait, comme en apesanteur dans le ciel de l'univers.

Grâce à un sort de diagnostic que lui avait apprit Hermione pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, Harry évalua la conscience de l'homme. Il était en vie mais était comme… en pause. Tous ses organes, ses fonctions vitales, tout semblait ne plus fonctionner mais malgré tout, il était en vie !

Utilisant le sortilège de lévitation, Harry fit sortir l'homme de la pièce pour rejoindre les aurors qui l'attendaient impatiemment. S'assurant que le corps était bien en vie, les deux hommes emmenèrent Harry jusqu'au dehors du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

En arrivant, ils furent immédiatement abordés par une équipe médicale complète qui prit en charge l'homme en lévitation grâce au sort de Harry. Le jeune homme suivit les professionnels de santé tandis que les deux aurors se plaçaient en faction devant la porte de la chambre. Après plusieurs sorts de diagnostic de plus en plus compliqués, les médecins étaient catégoriques : l'homme était plongé dans une stase par un puissant sortilège de magie noire.

Ce sort, difficile à exécuter, était d'autant plus compliqué à retirer de la personne atteinte. Pour cela, plusieurs médecins et équipes spécialisées se relayèrent pendant des jours et des jours, des semaines entières. Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait des recherches pour essayer de savoir qui était cet homme qu'il avait trouvé dans le manoir de Jedusor. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione et Ron mais avait reçu une réponse disant qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'un homme congelé. Le jeune homme avait donc renoncé à leur aide ainsi qu'à leur grande amitié…

C'est au terme de huit long mois de recherches que les différentes équipes de soins réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour soigner l'homme. Il fallut encore plus d'un an de traitement pour que le rescapé se réveille enfin. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait continué ses propres recherches, essayant de trouver un moyen pour aider l'homme au mieux à son réveil. Il avait vite abandonné l'idée de savoir qui c'était lorsque toutes ses recherches l'avaient conduit vers Tom Elvis Jedusor. Cela était tout bonnement impossible puisqu'il l'avait tué !

Malgré tout, se préparant à toutes les éventualités, Harry étudia la vie de Tom afin d'apprendre tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il retrouva des compagnons de promotion, leur demanda comment il était, quels étaient ses idées, ses opinions politiques, ses projets, ses rêves. Beaucoup ne le connaissaient pas vraiment et ne surent pas répondre à ses questions, d'autres ne voulaient tout simplement pas y répondre. En revanche, tous parlèrent de son tabloïd de conquêtes : une femme puis uniquement des hommes, au nombre de trois ou quatre.

En presque deux ans, Harry eu le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il découvrit l'homme qui était devenu le monstre, au lieu de ne connaître que le monstre. Sans en venir à l'aimer ou à le respecter, il le considéra petit à petit comme un être humain à part entière, qui avait fait les mauvais choix de vie. Au départ, il avait de véritables projets, qui valaient la peine d'être défendus, était entouré de gens sur qui il pouvait compter, avait un charme indéniable qu'il utilisait à des fins relativement louables pour la plupart. Et, par-dessus tout, Harry commença sérieusement à douter de la monstruosité de l'homme. Parce que, avec tout ce qu'il avait découvert, il ne pouvait pas croire sérieusement que cet homme qui voulait changer le monde par le moyen de la politique et de la persuasion, puisse vouloir devenir ce monstre prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour assouvir son désir de vengeance.

Ainsi, Harry avait tout fait pour être là à son réveil, et personne n'avait essayé de l'en empêcher. Et ce pour deux raisons : non seulement il était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, mais en plus, l'homme n'avait pas d'identité, donc pas de famille connue… Harry l'ayant découvert, il était le seul qui avait sa place à ses côtés lors de son réveil.

L'homme, habitué à la pénombre causée par ses paupières fermées pendant des années entières, eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il papillonnèrent un moment alors qu'il semblait fournir un effort incommensurable pour ouvrir les paupières. Harry ferma les rideaux d'un geste de la main, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Grâce à cela, l'homme put ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui en clignant régulièrement des paupières.

\- Où… _Essaya de commencer l'homme, avant de s'étouffer à cause de sa gorge sèche._

 _-_ Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste et je suis Harry Potter, _expliqua Harry en lui tendant un verre d'eau._ Je vous ai trouvé dans une chambre secrète du manoir Jedusor.

À ces mots, l'homme regarda brusquement Harry, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser à côté de la première. Le nom « Jedusor » devait lui avoir évoqué quelque chose de précis pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

\- Je… désolé, _s'excusa l'homme, à la plus grande surprise de Harry._

\- Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Comment ça, « c'est vous » ? _Demanda Harry, interloqué par cette explication._

 _-_ Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le vrai je veux dire… _Expliqua-t-il, les yeux baissés vers ses mains croisé_ _e_ _s sur ses genoux._

À ces mots, Harry ferma toutes les issues de la chambre grâce à sa baguette, apposa un sort de silence sur la pièce et tint fermement sa baguette dans la main posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Vous êtes Tom Elvis Jedusos ?! Je l'ai tué ! _S'exclama Harry, d'une voix mêlant incompréhension et colère._

\- Non Harry, vous avez tué Voldemort.

\- Expliquez-vous ! _Demanda Harry, un ton plus calme._

\- Lors de ma jeunesse j'ai demandé à un homme des informations sur les horcruxes. Ce sont des objets qui devaient me permettre de rester en vie à travers la mort. Je suis ensuite parti en voyage en Albanie et quand je suis revenu, j'ai créé un horcruxe. J'avais déjà amassé quelques partisans, on voulait tous la même chose : conserver notre monde tel qu'il était, avec nos valeurs, nos traditions… Parmi eux, il y avait un homme en particulier : Peter Pettigrow, un ami de James Potter, votre père. Cet homme était un vil manipulateur couard ! Dès que mon horcruxe a été créé, il a créé un homme, une chose, à partir de l'objet dans lequel j'avais mis un morceau de mon âme. Il a donné vie à la chose que vous avez tuée Harry. Il a créé Voldemort de toutes pièces. Étant un morceau de mon âme, il conservait tous mes souvenirs, mes capacités, ma puissance magique… Sans que je ne sache comment il a pu réussir, il m'a jeté ce sortilège de stase. À partir de ce moment-là, je voyais tout ce qu'il faisait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! Je me sentais tellement mal en voyant tous les crimes et les horreurs qu'il commettait !

Harry était ahuri par les révélations que venaient de lui faire cet homme. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait au jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Slughorn mais de là à imaginer qu'il était la même personne que dans ce souvenir ! Et puis… son histoire ne tenait pas debout ! Il devrait avoir le même âge que Voldemort, soit soixante-et-onze ans ! Or il en faisait à peine trente ! Et si le sortilège de stase avait arrêté tout le fonctionnement du corps, il aurait aussi dû arrêter la vieillissement ! Or il était clairement plus vieux qu'à l'école…

\- Votre âge ne colle pas à votre histoire.

\- Oh oui vous avez raison Harry. Je suis parti de l'école avec mes ASPICs en poche, avec des Optimal uniquement, j'avais alors dix-huit ans. Ensuite, après que le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal m'ait été refusé, j'ai été engagé comme vendeur chez Barjow et Beurk pendant deux ans. Puis je suis parti en Albanie pendant cinq ans. Les sept années qui manquent se sont écoulées sous stase. Mon corps n'était pas vraiment arrêté mais très ralenti… En quarante-six ans, je n'ai vieilli que de deux ans… J'ai actuellement vingt-sept ans. Cela vous convient-il mieux Harry ?

\- Oui, je comprends mieux en tout cas. En revanche, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Peter Pettigrow, votre plus fidèle mangemort, vous a-t-il plongé sous stase pour faire vivre Voldemort ?

\- Ah oui, _soupira Tom,_ Pettigrow m'avait soumis plusieurs fois l'idée, merveilleuse selon lui, d'exterminer tous les étrangers à nos traditions. Chose que j'ai à chaque fois refusée. Je n'ai pas fait cela parce que l'idée me répugnait mais parce que si je faisais cela, nous aurions bien vite manqué de sorciers… Et puis… je ne voulais pas tuer les sangs-mêlés, j'en fais partie après tout. Mais il ne comprenait pas ma décision alors il a créé cet autre, qui avait toutes mes bonnes idées, mes précepts et mes concepts, mes valeurs et mes normes avec tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Sauf qu'en plus de tout cela et de mes capacités magiques, il avait aussi toute la haine et l'envie intense de vengeance que je canalisais chaque jour. Lui ne canalisait rien du tout…

\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'il obéissait à Pettigrow ? _S'horrifia Harry, incapable d'imaginer Voldemort obéissant à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même._

\- Non pas exactement. En le créant, Pettigrow lui avait mis l'idée en tête comme quoi il devait se venger et faire en sorte d'être le maître de tout et de tout le monde, et ce par n'importe quel moyen. Après, il n'avait plus rien à faire, c'est Voldemort qui faisait tout…

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes pas Voldemort qui a ressuscité grâce à un horcruxe dont je n'avais pas connaissance ? _Suspecta Harry en lançant un regard lourd d'avertissement à l'homme allongé dans son lit._

\- Vous êtes dur à convaincre Harry, _s'amusa Tom._ Ma foi je n'ai pas grand-chose pour vous le prouver, si ce n'est mes souvenirs propres qui s'arrêtent brusquement là où commence ma stase. Voulez-vous les voir ?

Après un bref acquiescement, Harry lança le sort de légilimencie pour étudier les souvenirs de l'homme. Il vit ses années à l'orphelinat, le vit faire peur aux autres enfants présents, assista à la venue de Dumbledore, à ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la rentrée, le regarda être réparti à Serpentard puis commencer son année. Il charmait les professeurs autant que les élèves, avait des notes excellentes, se débarrassait de tous les ennuis, souvent au détriment de ses camarades, se renseignait sur ses origines et sur les différentes magies et entretenait une haine incommensurable envers les moldus.

Puis rebelote en deuxième année. En apparence c'était un élève remarquable, avec de bonnes notes, une bonne entente autant avec ses camarades qu'avec les professeurs, qui s'intéressait à tout et savait répondre aux questions, et en vérité, c'était un jeune homme plein de rancœur envers le monde entier. Il cherchait à se venger par tous les moyens, collectait des informations sur tout et tout le monde, se renseignait sur la vie éternelle, les arts obscurs et les sciences de l'esprit.

Il avait été calme jusqu'en cinquième année. Il avait acquis des connaissances et des compétences supérieures à bien des élèves, voire même à certains professeurs incompétents. Et, grâce à ses recherches assidues sur ses origines, il avait découvert la Chambre des Secrets et son basilic… Harry le vit tuer Mimi Geignarde sous les ordres sifflés par Tom. Puis il vit ce même homme accuser Hagrid d'être le meurtrier parce qu'il cachait un monstre dans l'école : Aragog.

En septième année il le vit demander des indications au professeur Horace Slughorn à propos des Horcruxes. Il fit ensuite des recherches pour compléter ses indications.

Il le vit ensuite se faire refuser le poste de professeur au sein de Poudlard, à cause de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience. Alors il le regarda partir à Pré-au-Lard puis traverser l'Allée des Embrumes afin de se faire engager comme vendeur chez Barjow et Beurk. Il y resta deux ans, pendant lesquels Harry découvrit que c'était un excellent vendeur qui savait charmer ses acheteurs. Puis il redemanda le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui lui fut refusé à nouveau.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il partit en Albanie. Harry ne put apercevoir que deux ou trois moments de sa vie là-bas avant de revenir brusquement en Angleterre, à Poudlard plus précisément. Tom Jedusor et Albus Dumbledore se disputaient pour le poste de professeur tant convoité par le plus jeune. Le directeur refusait catégoriquement de le lui donner. Blessé dans son orgueil et encore plus haineux envers le monde entier, Tom se mura dans ses idéaux et commença son ascension politique.

Et puis Harry vit une dispute éclater entre Peter Pettigrow et son maître. Tom expliquait à son interlocuteur qu'il ne voulait pas exterminer tous les sangs de bourbe et les sangs-mêlés, qu'ils manqueraient de sorciers et finiraient par s'éteindre s'ils faisaient cela. Il refusait également de créer plus d'horcruxes pour le moment. Un était déjà bien suffisant actuellement !

Alors que Harry écoutait attentivement les arguments et contre-arguments évoqués par les deux partis, dans le noir de la pièce souvenir il distingua Pettigrow lever sa baguette vers son Lord. Il vit les yeux écarquillés de Tom à cause de la surprise et le vit tomber à la renverse alors qu'un sort jaune canari le touchait en pleine poitrine.

Pensant que les souvenirs s'arrêtaient là, Harry se prépara à revenir au présent. Mais le film des souvenir et images continua sans interruption. Il vit la naissance de Voldemort à travers les yeux de Tom qui, lui, voyaient les choses grâce à son lien d'âme avec ce monstre. Il découvrit les idéaux horribles et inavoués de cette chose, assista aux meurtres et tortures, que ce soit de ses propres mangemorts ou non. Il assista vraiment à la première guerre, à la découverte par Tom et son double de l'existence de la prophétie, à la mort de ses parents…

Et en parallèle de tout cela, il découvrit les véritables sentiments et ressentis de Tom Jedusor. Il savait que Voldemort ne pouvait en avoir, cet homme n'avait jamais eu de cœur grâce à Pettigrow, mais Tom était un homme avant tout. Harry découvrit alors, par le biais des souvenirs, que cet homme ressentait de la compassion, de la tristesse et de la pitié à l'idée de toutes ses vies et familles brisées. Il haïssait Voldemort, chaque jour un peu plus, il éprouvait un certain respect pour Harry qui osait contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort et il se sentait responsable de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis son enfance.

Alors qu'un nouveau souvenir allait commencer, Harry fut violemment ramené au présent. La seule chose qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir fut Tom s'énervant en pensée sur Voldemort, essayant visiblement de le contraindre à faire quelque chose.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé voir le dernier, _s'excusa Tom_ _avec un sourire contrit_ _._ Alors, _demanda-t-il,_ convaincu ?

\- Plutôt oui. J'ai une question cependant : tu voyais tout ce que faisait Voldemort, ne pouvais-tu rien faire pour l'empêcher de faire telle ou telle chose ? _Demanda Harry à son tour, perplexe._

 _-_ Dans certaines limites très contraignantes, je le pouvais. Il m'a fallu attendre un certain temps pour réussir à comprendre comment notre lien fonctionnait réellement, puis ensuite j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas l'influencer autant que je le voulais. En fait je pouvais émettre une idée dans ses pensées mais après il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mes premiers essais ont été assez désastreux je dois l'avouer…

\- Et tous les sentiments que j'ai sentis émaner de toi à travers tes souvenirs, étaient-ils réels ?

\- Bien sûr ! _S'exclama Tom, vexé qu'on puisse penser le contraire._

Harry se fit silencieux, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au final, en analysant tous les éléments et en les mettant bout à bout, l'histoire de cet homme tenait la route. Et puis… la personnalité de Tom correspondait aux données qu'il avait réussi à recueillir !

\- Bon maintenant que j'ai attisé votre curiosité Harry, pourriez-vous faire de même avec de la mienne ? _Demanda, impatient, Tom Jedusor, comme un enfant demanderait « on est bientôt arrivés ? »._

 _-_ Oui, _lui répondit Harry, prenant le ton du parent répondant à la question de son enfant._

 _-_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans ce lit d'hôpital ? J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes : j'ai les jambes pleines de crampes dès que j'essaie de les bouger, j'ai mal au crâne et j'ai l'étrange sensation que le monde a avancé sans moi…

\- Et bien… _Pour tout lui expliquer, Harry prit un ton calme, compatissant et choisit soigneusement ses mots._ Depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, les médecins ont tout fait pour trouver une solution afin que vous ayez le moins de séquelles possibles et que vous soyez en forme aussi vite que faire ce peut. Mais, le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution et que vous répondiez au traitement… En tout, à peu près deux ans se sont écoulés.

\- Deux ans ?! Dites-moi que vous rigolez Harry ! _S'horrifia Tom._

\- Pensez-vous sérieusement que je rirais d'un sujet pareil ? _S'étonna Harry._

\- Non, justement pas et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Si je suis dans ce lit depuis deux ans, cela veut dire que j'ai vingt-neuf ans ! Je suis vieux ! _Se lamenta Tom, complètement dépité._

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous ne semblez pas aussi vieux que vous le dites. Et même si vous le pensez, je peux vous dire que ces quelques années de plus vous vont très bien, _avoua Harry._

Tom le remercia de ce compliment à peine voilé et ils continuèrent à parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les deux ans que l'homme avait passé dans sa tenue d'hôpital.

Harry ne partit de la chambre que lorsque l'infirmière, après trois passages, décida de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme quitte la pièce. Après tout, il avait déjà dépassé les horaires de visites de deux heures… Il était vingt-deux heures, et donc largement l'heure qu'il parte ! Après un rapide au-revoir, Harry quitta la chambre, laissant Tom aux bons soins de l'infirmière.

 _Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ? :D_

 _Il y en aura 2 autres, et j'hésite à vous les donner demain et lundi ou tous d'un coup..._

 _A vous de me dire si ça a vous plu et si vous voulez la suite tout de suite ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

 _Je suis contente de vous retrouver (même si pas vraiment en fait...) pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _A propos de ce chapitre... Pardon ! Je voulais vraiment le mettre ce week-end ou hier au plus tard mais j'ai tellement été prise par mes révisions et les cours (partir de la maison à 6h30 et revenir à 19h en devant faire à manger, réviser... tout ça quoi !) que du coup j'ai même pas pu allumer mon ordi ... !_

 _Du coup, je m'excuse bien bas et bien platement ! Sachant que si vous frappez l'auteure (c'est à dire moi) vous n'aurez pas la fin de cette histoire !_

 _Passons à présent aux réponses aux personnes qui m'ont offert du réconfort et m'ont prouvé qu'elles m'en voulaient pas ce retard énorme (n'est ce pas... ?)_

 _Je mets toutes les réponses (même ceux à qui j'ai répondu directement) parce que je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait être sympa pour les autres lecteurs et ça me permet aussi de ne pas me perdre dans mes réponses O:)_

 ** _Fanfics-mangas62 :_** _Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et ton enthousiasme semble vraiment proche de celui que j'ai eu en l'écrivant ! (Je l'ai adorée !)_

 ** _AnnaMerteuil :_** _Merci à toi de me suivre sur les 2 fictions ! Haha oui ce moment est pas mal ! Mon moment préféré est dans ce chapitre, je te laisse le découvrir... Et j'espère que tu continuera à l'apprécier autant !_

 ** _YuuKyun :_** _Pardon, je suis désolée, gomen, sorry et tout ce que tu veux ! J'aurais vraiment aimé poster toute la suite d'un coup ! Du coup, tu vas avoir les deux en même temps ! Est-ce que ça te va quand même ?_

 ** _Mai-lan-jully :_** _Merci à toi ! (j'adore ton avatar !) Et j'espère que la suite (et fin) ne te décevront pas vu comment tu as aimé le début !_

 ** _ShannaRya :_** _Oui tu as bien supposé, Harry va en partie l'aider mais pas que, n'oublions pas que c'est un "mage noir" quand même !_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que celle-ci aussi t'ai plu ! ^^ Oui c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à faire ce passage, peut-être l'ajouterai-je un jour ;)_

 _ **AlleChronos :** Je suis contente que l'idée t'ai plu ! Il faut en effet changer un peu de temps en temps :) C'était le but qu'elle soit courte, mais une plus longue est en préparation sur mon ordi... un jour peut-être apparaîtra-t-elle sur vos écrans ! Merci à toi ! _

_**luffynette :** Merci !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas ! (Pour ceux qui veulent bien sûr)  
_

 _Ah non j'oubliais ! **Je mets directement les deux chapitres donc suite et fin !** _

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir devant sa tasse de café, Harry reçut un coup de fil de l'hôpital. Tom avait essayé de se lever, parce que soit disant « il en avait marre d'être coulé au lit ». Évidemment, il était lamentablement tombé au sol, face contre le parquet, d'après le médecin qui l'avait trouvé. Il lui certifiait qu'il n'était pas blessé, mais Harry, inquiet, se dépêcha de s'habiller. Parce que, malgré la chaleur, il ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre à l'hôpital en caleçon ! Même s'il était persuadé que ça ne déplairait pas à certains et certaines…

À peine habillé, il transplanna immédiatement pour l'hôpital, bénissant le fait d'habiter dans le monde sorcier pour transplanner de n'importe où. Il arriva dans le hall de l'établissement et la réceptionniste lui demanda instantanément ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne l'écouta même pas, se contentant de se diriger vers la chambre de Tom, tandis que la demoiselle le poursuivait en courant.

\- Ah Monsieur Potter vous voilà ! _S'exclama le médecin en voyant le jeune homme arriver au bout du couloir._ Mademoiselle Seelt quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite à la standardiste quand il la vit arriver en courant._

 _-_ Il… il… _commença-t-elle à expliquer, essoufflée,_ il s'est… il n'a pas…

\- Voyons Mademoiselle Seelt, _s'impatienta le médecin qui avait apostrophé Harry,_ Monsieur Potter n'a pas besoin de s'identifier ni de spécifier où il va. Mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir, il vient rendre visite à Monsieur Tom dans la chambre 304. Cela vous suffit-il ou faut-il encore que je vous explique les raisons de sa présence au chevet de cet homme ?

\- Non, non ça ira Monsieur Room, je… veuillez m'excuser, _s'agita Lelia Seelt, standardiste craignant à présent pour son poste nouvellement acquis._

\- Bien. Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Potter, _lui demanda le médecin,_ j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que vous ne rendiez visite à votre ami.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais Monsieur Potter, mais il est rare qu'un étranger vienne visiter une personne hospitalisée, alors tant que nous ne sommes pas dans mon bureau ou dans la chambre 304, vous serez l'ami de Monsieur Tom, _expliqua le docteur Room._

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de Monsieur Tom et pas de Monsieur Je…

\- Taisez-vous Monsieur Potter ! _Le coupa le médecin alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son bureau._ Installez-vous avant de dire des sottises, _l'invita-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son gros fauteuil confortable._ Nous sommes ici dans un hôpital Monsieur Potter, avec des patients de tous âges, dont certains qui sont susceptibles de connaître la véritable identité de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pensez-vous vraiment que ce serait judicieux de prononcer ce nom dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ? Au risque de créer une émeute ?!

\- Oui… effectivement Docteur, je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Voyons Monsieur Potter il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Bon revenons à Monsieur Jedusor. Son état s'est bien amélioré depuis son arrivée dans le service il y a deux ans. En revanche depuis son réveil il est intenable ! Il a retrouvé toutes ses fonctions motrices et ses constantes vitales sont enfin revenues à la normale, mais nous préférons qu'il se lève en présence de quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

\- En même temps, _rit Harry_ , c'est un ancien mage noir, donc c'est normal qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

\- Oui en effet, en effet. Toutefois, vous devez essayer de le convaincre de nous écouter. Il doit faire ce qu'on lui dit s'il veut pouvoir sortir au plus vite de cette chambre. Et croyez-moi ce serait avec plaisir que nous le laisserions partir ! Si toutefois vous promettez de le garder à l'œil, parce que vous pensez bien que le ministère ne le laisserait jamais se promener seul dans les rues… _Développa le médecin, une moue gênée déformant son visage._

\- C'est bien ainsi que j'avais prévu la chose, _lui indiqua Harry._ Je m'occuperai de lui dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, enfin à condition qu'il accepte bien entendu. Peut-il marcher ? _Demanda-t-il, en écho à la chute qui l'avait fait venir si vite._

\- Oui il peut marcher sans problème malgré une légère hésitation dans ses pas. Mais il lui faut…

\- Quelqu'un auprès de lui au cas où il tombe, _compléta Harry._ J'ai compris, _sourit-il._

\- Bien, je vous laisse tranquille Monsieur Potter, d'autres patients m'attendent et je crois que l'infirmière dehors s'impatiente…

\- Bon courage Docteur ! _S'exclama Harry en riant alors qu'il voyait le visage impatient de l'infirmière qui, à priori, avait mieux à faire que d'attendre après le médecin…_

Il rejoignit la chambre de Tom à pas lents. Il cherchait comment amener la conversation de leur très proche cohabitation… Parce qu'il était évident que s'il voulait pouvoir le garder à l'œil, ils allaient devoir vivre sous le même toit !

\- Et en plus, _commença Harry tout haut,_ c'est bien connu que les mages noirs ça prend pas soin de soi ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête de l'autre là ! _Finit-_ _il_ _en riant tout seul au milieu du couloir, sous les regards inquiets et surpris des passants._

Le fait de se voir être, encore une fois, le point de mire de tous les gens à proximité lui permit de se calmer immédiatement. Si bien qu'il arriva à la chambre avec une tête digne du plus grand enterrement puisqu'il était plongé dans des pensées de meurtres…

\- Et bien ! _L'agressa Tom dès son entrée._ C'est moi qui suis censé faire cette tête puisque c'est moi qui suis hospitalisé depuis deux ans, pas vous qui êtes libre comme l'air et pouvez marcher quand bon vous semble !

\- Si vous vouliez continuer à faire ce que vous vouliez, fallait pas faire le con, _dit Harry machinalement avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles,_ pardon je suis désolé je ne voulais pas être…

\- Allons Harry, _l'apaisa Tom,_ ce n'est rien. Je comprends tout à fait et puis il est vrai que c'est entièrement de ma faute si je me retrouve ici, _finit-il en souriant._

 _-_ D'ailleurs, _commença Harry, menaçant,_ en parlant de la marche…

\- Ah oui c'est bon ! _S'énerva Tom, comme un enfant qu'on accuse sans preuves._ Je me suis déjà fait crier dessus par toute l'équipe médicale et paramédicale, vous allez pas en rajouter en plus !

\- Si, je vais en rajouter. Vous rendez-vous compte que si vous faites une mauvaise chute alors qu'il n'y a personne à proximité, vous risquez de mourir là, sur le sol blanc de l'hôpital ? Quelle triste fin pour un grand sorcier… _s'attrista faussement Harry._

\- J'ai compris, _répondit Tom, semblant bouder_. Quand pourrai-je sortir ? _Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet._

 _-_ Quand les équipes soignantes en auront marre de vous supporter je suppose.

\- Cela risque d'arriver vite alors ! _S'amusa Tom._

 _-_ Ils ont l'air décidés à vous garder pour le moment. D'ailleurs, à ce propos… _hésita Harry,_ pour que vous puissiez sortir… il faut que je me porte garant de vous…

\- Je comprends, je trouve ça rassurant même, _sourit Tom dans le but de déculpabiliser Harry qui semblait prêt à fuir de la chambre tellement il était mal à l'aise de lui dire ça._

\- Alors ça ne vous gêne pas de devoir venir habiter avec moi ? En tout bien, tout honneur bien sûr ! _S'exclama précipitamment Harry._

\- Bien sûr que non. Cela rassurerait le monde sorcier et le ministère je suppose, et au moins cela me permettrait de ne pas être livré à moi-même dans un monde qui, je suppose, a dû bien changer…

\- Bonjour Messieurs ! _S'exclama l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau de soins rempli._ Je vais changer la perfusion et vérifier votre état. Pourriez-vous sortir de la chambre le temps que je fasse les soins Monsieur Potter ?

\- Bien sûr. Tom, je reviendrai plus tard j'ai quelques petites choses à préparer pour votre sortie, _expliqua Harry en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte._

Il transplanna chez lui, dans son petit appartement de Londres exposé plein sud. Il profita quelques instants de la luminosité offerte par la baie vitrée et le soleil resplendissant, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Là, il changea les draps, modifia les couleurs des murs et vida la chambre pour que Tom puisse s'installer à son aise. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'il allait héberger l'homme qui était responsable de cette guerre…

En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment à l'origine de tout cela mais c'est lui qui, le premier, avait fait des recherches pour créer des horcruxes ! Et c'est lui qui avait rassemblé des fidèles en leur mettant dans la tête la supposée supériorité du sang pur alors qu'il était lui-même un sang-mêlé ! Et c'est encore lui qui avait fait confiance à Peter Pettigrow, quelle idée !

Avant de partir faire les courses, il écrivit une lettre à destination de Hermione et Ron, à présent fiancés, en leur expliquant qui était vraiment Tom et ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ensuite il rejoignit Lucet, le phénix qu'il avait recueilli alors qu'il était blessé. Il l'avait soigné puis avait voulu le relâcher mais le phénix n'avait pas bougé de son perchoir, il l'avait juste regardé et avait chanté. Depuis, il lui donnait son courrier, le nourrissait, le câlinait et assistait à chacune de ses résurrections pour être à ses côtés.

La lettre entre ses serres, Lucet disparut de la pièce dans un grand flash de lumière, illuminant tout l'appartement. Harry sourit puis disparut à son tour pour aller faire des courses. Il devait absolument remplir son frigo qui était tristement vide. Lui qui adorait cuisiner, s'il n'allait pas faire des courses maintenant, il n'allait plus pouvoir faire que des pâtes au beurre !

Il ne revint à l'hôpital que trois heures plus tard quand il eut rangé ses courses dans ses placards. En entrant dans la chambre, il assista à une scène plutôt… fantasque…

\- Mais je vous dit que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour me lever ! _S'énervait Tom._

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix Monsieur Tom ! _Lui répondit l'infirmière, sur le même ton énervé que lui._ Je dois voir comment vous vous levez !

\- Dans ce cas vous me laissez faire, et vous regardez comment je fais, _dicta-t-il, de mauvaise foi._

\- Très bien ! Je vous regarde, _dit-elle, se mettant dans un coin avec un sourire moqueur, persuadé qu'il allait tomber._

Amusé, Harry regarda Tom jeter un regard noir à l'infirmière qui pointait sa baguette vers lui pour vérifier ses constantes vitales. Il prit ensuite toutes ses précautions pour se lever sans tomber et éviter ainsi la honte qui l'envahirait. Harry le regarda se lever et s'arrêter brusquement à cause du bras de l'infirmière qui lui barrait la route. Il lui lança un nouveau regard noir alors qu'elle s'en moquait royalement et lui lançait un nouveau un nouveau sort de diagnostic. Elle l'autorisa à avancer de quelques pas quand son sortilège ne lui révéla aucun problème. Alors il avança, un peu titubant et pas très sûr de ses appuis.

Ne voulant pas lui créer de sursaut, au risque qu'il perde son si fragile équilibre, Harry resta sur le seuil pour observer la scène. Il vit Tom faire quelques pas puis perdre soudainement son repère au loin alors qu'il titubait dangereusement. L'infirmière donna un coup de baguette dans sa direction et, avec un sourire indulgent et attendri, regarda son patient reprendre pied et continuer de marcher jusqu'au mur opposé.

\- Parfait Monsieur Tom ! Aucune baisse de tension, et, malgré cette petite perte d'équilibre, il me semble que vous êtes presque prêt à sortir !

\- Presque ? _S'horrifia Tom._ Mais enfin qui-a-t-il encore ?! _Soupira-t-il, exaspéré par son séjour à l'hôpital qui semblait ne plus finir…_

\- Vous sortirez avec une canne. Et non Monsieur Tom, _le coupa l'infirmière en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester,_ ce n'est pas négligeable !

\- De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi avec une canne…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en suivant les pensées de Tom. Il était supposé être un mage noir, représenter la peur, la puissance, les idéaux et les traditions, et le voilà obligé de marcher avec une canne ! Alors qu'il se calmait enfin, il releva la tête et aperçut le regard noir de Tom qui essayait de le tuer sur place. Sauf que pour une fois, ces yeux bleus aux reflets grenats le firent rirent davantage et il repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- D'accord ça va j'ai compris, je vais être ridicule, et je n'ai pas le choix, _se désespéra Tom, jetant un regard implorant à l'infirmière._

\- Absolument Monsieur Tom, _approuva-t-elle sans s'émouvoir de son regard._ Mais je vous garantis que ce ne sera pas éternel. C'est juste le temps que vous retrouviez tout à fait votre équilibre et votre assurance de la marche. Vous aurez un rendez-vous tous les mois avec le Docteur Room pendant trois mois et ensuite il espacera les rendez-vous. Voyez ça avec sa secrétaire, elle vous donnera le premier créneau. Et Monsieur Potter, _dit-elle en se retournant vers lui alors qu'il arrêtait de rire devant son air sérieux,_ je n'ai pas envie de revoir Monsieur Tom ici. Alors faites en sorte qu'il ne revienne que pour ses rendez-vous avec le médecin. Vu ?

\- Oui Madame, _dit Harry, obéissant comme un soldat à qui son commandant demanderait de se mettre au garde-à-vous._

\- Bien. Dans ce cas Messieurs, bonne journée, _dit l'infirmière en commençant à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre._ Ah, j'oubliais, _reprit-elle en se retournant vers eux,_ vous devez tous les deux passer voir la secrétaire du Docteur Room. L'un pour ses rendez-vous, l'autre pour signer les papiers de sortie. Bon retour Messieurs, _finit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant._

\- Merci Madame, bon courage.

L'infirmière fit un signe de tête avant de sortir dans le couloir pour visiter ses autres patients. D'après l'aide-soignante il y en avait un qui se plaignait de douleur à la jambe… Et vu lequel c'était, il voulait juste une excuse pour voir la belle infirmière le déshabiller et palper sa jambe « douloureuse ». Il allait être surpris le pauvre !

\- Alors Tom, prêt à partir ?

\- Et comment ! _S'exclama-t-il, heureux à cette idée._ Par contre, elle ne m'a pas laissé de canne…

\- La secrétaire du médecin doit bien en avoir une à te dépanner, ensuite nous irons t'en faire fabriquer une.

\- Excellente idée Harry.

Pour aller jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire, le jeune homme prêta son bras à Tom afin qu'il prenne appui sur lui et ne s'écroule pas misérablement sur le sol blanc de l'hôpital. La secrétaire du Docteur Room était une femme charmante, soignée jusqu'au bout des ongles et très gracieuse. Mais elle avait une voix à faire fuir les oiseaux… Elle leur fit signer les quelques papiers, leur donna deux ordonnances, attribua un rendez-vous à Tom pour le mois suivant et lui donna une canne avant qu'il parte en fuyant.

Une fois dehors, Tom, dès qu'il fut habitué à la forte luminosité du soleil, profita de la chaleur de ses doux rayons sur sa peau trop pâle. Voulant l'aider à se réintégrer dans ce monde qu'il avait quitté contre son gré, Harry lui offrit une petite visite de la ville. Leur premier arrêt fut à quelques pas, dans une boutique qui ne payait pas de mine mais dont le gérant faisait un travail extraordinaire.

\- Oh bonjour Harry ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici ! _S'extasia le gérant de la boutique en le voyant entrer._

\- Oui, désolé de ne pas être passé ces derniers temps, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis, _s'excusa Harry, vraiment navré._

\- Allons, allons jeune homme, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! _Le rassura le vieil homme, tout sourire._ Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ma boutique aujourd'hui ?

\- Deux choses, _commença Harry._ Tout d'abord, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles Arthur, ensuite, et je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir m'aider, il me faudrait une canne ouvragée pour cet homme.

\- Et bien… D'habitude je ne fais pas de canne, mais je veux bien essayer ! _S'enthousiasma Arthur en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir pour s'approche_ _r_ _de Tom._ Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Arthur, le gérant de cette petite boutique depuis bientôt cinquante ans, _se présenta Arthur en tendant sa main à Tom._ Pourrais-je savoir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, à quoi vous servirai cette canne ? Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, _ajouta-t-il précipitamment,_ mais j'en ai besoin pour savoir à quel point et à quel endroit je dois la renforcer, _expliqua-t-il._

\- Enchanté de vous connaître Monsieur. Cette canne me servirait pour marcher pendant quelques mois. Je m'en servirai donc tous les jours et peut-être sur de longues distances, _lui expliqua Tom, avec une moue déçue sur le visage._

\- J'ai bien l'impression que cela vous gêne de marcher avec une canne jeune homme !

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison Monsieur, j'ai eu un accident il y a deux ans et je ne me suis réveillé que récemment, les médecins ne peuvent rien faire puisque je dois réapprendre à marcher…

\- Allons, allons jeune homme ! Ne vous désespérez pas pour si peu ! Je vais vous faire une si belle canne que vous vous en voudriez de ne pas l'utiliser ! _Promit Arthur afin de redonner sourire et espoir à ce jeune homme qui lui semblait attristé._

\- Je vous en serai très reconnaissant, _lui sourit Tom._

Arthur s'approcha de son nouveau client avec un mètre-mesure et commença à les inonder, lui et Harry, de questions. Finalement, ils ne ressortirent de la boutique que deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient pris un thé avec Arthur, avaient discuté de tout et de rien, avaient convenu de la taille et de l'apparence de la canne et s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une semaine pour qu'ils puissent récupérer l'œuvre de Arthur.

\- Veux-tu continuer la visite Tom ? Ou bien es-tu fatigué ?

\- Continuons s'il-te-plaît. Je suppose qu'il y a encore bien des choses que je ne connais pas ou qui ont changées…

La visite continua. Ils passèrent par le ministère, par Pré-au-Lard, par Poudlard, par le Chemin de Traverse, et s'arrêtèrent à Gringotts. Tom devait pouvoir récupérer son compte, sans créer une émeute… Et pour cela, il transforma une pierre en cape à capuche. Il était bien connu que les Gobelins avaient une mémoire débordante !

Ils entrèrent sans encombre dans la banque et Harry demanda à voir le responsable. Après maintes explications évasives, le jeune Gobelin qui les avaient reçus partit chercher le directeur de Gringotts. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Tom regardait ses pieds, voulant à tout prix éviter d'être reconnu par quelqu'un. Le responsable était un Gobelin âgé, avec des yeux globuleux et trois poils qui se battaient en duel sur son crâne verdâtre.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse et chevrotante._

\- Pourrions-nous nous entretenir en privé s'il-vous-plaît ? _Demanda Harry pour la troisième fois._ Il s'agit d'une affaire assez… étrange et nous ne voudrions pas que cela s'ébruite.

\- Très bien, _céda le responsable avec un regard suspicieux sur l'homme à capuche._

Harry et Tom le suivirent à travers de nombreux couloirs aux multiples portes et au somptueux tapis rouges velours. Le Gobelin finit par entrer dans une pièce, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil de bureau confortable et trop grand pour lui, puis invita les deux nouveaux arrivants à faire de même de l'autre côté de son bureau.

\- Fangdal ! _Cria le responsable._

\- Oui Monsieur le Directeur ? _Demanda en entrant un jeune Gobelin tout tremblotant._

\- Apporte trois tasses de thé, _ordonna-t-il avant d'attendre qu'il disparaisse pour reprendre,_ qu'est-ce qui vous amène à demander mes services Messieurs ?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, _parla Tom pour la première fois,_ j'aimerais autant que nous commencions quand votre collègue nous aura apporter le thé.

Dépité de devoir attendre encore, le responsable laissa planer le silence, ordonnant silencieusement à son subordonné de se dépêcher de revenir avec ces tasses de thé, et s'il oubliait les petits gâteaux, il le faisait renvoyer !

Fangdal arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau chargé dans les mains. Il le déposa sur le bureau, servit les trois tasses de thé, y ajouta du sucre pour ceux qui voulaient et repartit aussi vite que possible. En sortant, il remercia son ami Gradil qui lui avait dit de ne pas oublier les petits gâteaux s'il tenait à son poste. Heureusement qu'il l'avait croisé !

\- Bien Messieurs, à présent que plus personne n'entrera dans cette pièce, pourrai-je savoir la raison de votre venue ? _Commença à s'impatienter le Gobelin._

\- Encore un instant je vous prie, _annonça Harry en se levant pour jeter divers sorts de discrétion et d'intimité sur la pièce,_ à présent, _reprit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau,_ nous pouvons vous expliquer. Tom ? _Dit-il en se retournant vers son futur colocataire alors qu'il retirait sa capuche afin de se présenter au responsable._

\- Oui, _répondit-il,_ je m'en occupe. Veuillez m'excuser de vous demander ça, mais je voudrais que toute cette discussion reste privée, entre nous trois donc.

\- Bien sûr, _grinça le Gobelin,_ Monsieur…

\- J'y viens. Je me nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor et j'ai été victime d'un coup monté, _annonça Tom de but en blanc, sans risquer une fuite du Gobelin puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la pièce._

 _-_ C'est impossible, _réfuta le Gobelin,_ Harry Potter a tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! N'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il à Harry, les yeux remplis d'espoir._

\- En réalité, _expliqua le jeune homme,_ j'ai tué Voldemort, créé de toute pièce par Peter Pettigrow, et en faisant cela, j'ai permis la découverte de Tom Elvis Jedusor, ici présent, qui avait été plongé dans un état de stase par ce sale rat de Peter !

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que cette histoire est vraie ? _Demanda le Gobelin, suspicieux et apeuré._

\- Il me semble que vous avez des moyens de reconnaître un sorcier à sa baguette et à son sang, _demanda Tom, sans vraiment que ce soit une question,_ faites-le, _finit-il en tendant sa main munie de sa baguette._

Il avait récupéré sa baguette grâce à Harry qui l'avait arrachée des mains d'un mangemort. Voldemort utilisant la baguette de sureau pendant la bataille, la baguette en bois d'if avait été confiée à un homme du cercle intérieur. Mais face à un Survivant en colère les mangemorts, même proches du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisaient rarement le poids…

\- Très bien, _dit fermement le Gobelin,_ faites-vous saigner sur la pulpe d'un doigt et posez la goutte sur ce parchemin.

D'un coup de baguette de Harry, Tom ayant donné la sienne au Gobelin, un point de sang apparu à la surface de la pulpe de l'index de Tom. Il pressa un peu son doigt et apposa la goutte de sang sur le bout de parchemin vierge. Au bout de quelques secondes, le papier devint bleuté et une identité apparut en lettres fines.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, né dans l'orphelinat Wool à Londres. »

\- … Il reste le test d'appartenance de la baguette, _affirma le Gobelin, plus très sûr de vouloir continuer_ _de_ _faire ce métier._

Il attrapa la baguette très puissante en bois d'if de 33,75 centimètres, composée d'une plume de phénix et la déposa devant lui. Il joignit ensuite ses deux mains anguleuses au dessus du morceau de bois et, sans que Harry et Tom ne comprennent comment, une lumière dorée illumina les mains et la baguette dessous. Pendant quelques instants, la lueur scintillante resta sous les doigts crochus avant de s'évader dans la pièce, cherchant sans doute un endroit où disparaître. Elle s'arrêta un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis se dirigea vers Tom si vite qu'ils eurent de la peine à l'apercevoir.

\- Dans ce cas, _hésita le Gobelin,_ je suis… ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Jedusor, _dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette._

\- Merci Monsieur…

\- Taldim, Monsieur. Bien, à présent que ceci est réglé, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais pouvoir accéder à mes biens et à mon coffre sans risquer de créer un esclandre ou une émeute à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus ma clé. C'est Pettigrow qui doit me l'avoir prise et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait.

\- Je vous en ferai refaire une à titre exceptionnel. Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais prévenir mes collègues de votre condition et nous ferons notre possible pour vous recevoir rapidement quand vous en aurez besoin. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Je voudrais récupérer de l'argent. Et, sachant que Pettigrow et sa copie ont dû piocher dans mes coffres, y a-t-il une solution pour que je récupère mon argent ?

\- Bien sûr ! Au vu des circonstances, nous pouvons faire une saisie des biens et coffres de Mr Peter Pettigrow.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse vous occuper de cela dans ce cas, vous avez toute ma confiance, _termina Tom avec un regard plein d'avertissements si le Gobelin venait à trahir cette confiance._

* * *

 _Je suis trop contente ! J'ai trouvé comment on fait les lignes horizontales !_

 _Je suis pas très douée pour les petits mots comme ça (surtout à la fin !) mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_

 _Et je vous revois à votre prochain clic (pour aller sur "chapitre suivant") ou bien je lirais avec grand plaisir vos reviews !_

 ** _Pour ceux qui veulent me laisser une review_** ( ce sera avec grand plaisir que je les lirais) _,_ ** _j'y répondrais dans le chapitre 3 au fur et à mesure que vous mes les laisserez_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon alors c'est vrai que normalement on fait pas trop ça comme ça mais je devais me faire pardonner auprès de vous (et puis j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !) et j'ai peur de pas pouvoir le mettre avant la fin de semaine..._

 _Du coup, pour ceux qui veulent me laisser un petit mot sur le chapitre 2, j'y répondrais ici._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de lecture, et vous dit à tout à l'heure en bas !_

 _C'est marrant je viens de remarquer un truc. En regardant les vues sur cette fiction, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a plus de vues sur le dernier chapitre que sur le deuxième, à hauteur d'une dizaine de vues quand même !  
Une explication ? Parce que là je vois pas ! XD_

 ** _RàR :_**

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** je suis contente que le personnage te plaise ! J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur qu'il colle pas du tout au personnage original de J.K.R ^^'_

 _ **luffynette :** "Joli", "excellent" : contente de voir que mes chapitres montent en grade ! :p_

 _Mais en tout cas, vous êtes vachement rapides pour lire et réagir aux posts ! **Merci beaucoup !**_

* * *

Après encore une heure passée dans les souterrains de la banque, Tom et Harry sortaient enfin à l'air libre, sous le soleil d'été. Maintenant que le plus âgé avait de quoi payer, ils allaient pouvoir se diriger dans la boutique de Mme Guipure pour refaire sa garde-robe ! Sur le chemin qui menait au magasin de vêtements, les deux hommes flânèrent, regardant les vitrines, les gens ordinaires et ceux qui l'étaient un peu moins, les enfants qui courraient partout en criant, écoutèrent les parents qui réprimandaient leurs petits, les oiseaux qui piaillaient doucement, et profitant des rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil estival.

À la demande de Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent chez Honeyduckes pour acheter des friandises de toutes sortes. Il en avait plus du tout chez lui pour ses soirées déprim' ou télévision ! Harry traîna ensuite Tom jusque sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pour qu'ils dégustent une bonne glace. Le jeune, comme à son habitude, prit une glace à la mangue et au chocolat, tandis que invité laissait libre choix au chef. Le serveur revint avec deux coupes de glace : celle de Harry, et une autre avec des boules aux couleurs douteuses… Malgré leur teinte étrange, Tom affirma que leur goût était délicieux et le brun, curieux, plongea sa cuillère dans la coupe de glace du plus âgé, sous le regard offusqué et rieur de celui-ci.

Leur glace terminée, ils entrèrent enfin dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Deux vendeuses se chargèrent de Tom pendant que Harry attendait patiemment en feuilletant les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui plairait. Alors qu'il entendait Tom s'énerver contre une vendeuse qui voulait l'aider à se déshabiller, il tendit la main pour attraper une chemise vert émeraude et un foulard de la même couleur. Depuis quelques temps, il adorait les foulards, cela lui permettait de ne pas tomber malade et d'harmoniser sa tenue, un vrai bonheur !

Ce n'est qu'au terme de deux longues heures que Tom sortit enfin de l'arrière boutique, les bras chargé de paquets. Il avait de tout ! Et il était persuadé qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de place dans une penderie moldue pour tout contenir ! Vive la magie !

\- Où veux-tu aller maintenant Harry ? _Lui demanda Tom alors qu'il payait ses achats._

\- Il faut que je passe par l'animalerie pour acheter de la nourriture, et j'aimerais bien passer voir les jumeaux Weasley à leur boutique, _dit Harry, cherchant un quelconque signe d'approbation chez son futur colocataire._

\- Les jumeaux Weasley… Fred et… Georges c'est bien cela ? _Hésita Tom, peu sûr de ses souvenirs._

\- Oui !

\- Ils ont une boutique ?

\- Oui, _fit à nouveau Harry._ Ils ont créé un commerce florissant de farces et attrapes. Je te montrerai ! _Lui promit Harry, un sourire espiègle sur le visage._

Parlant de commerce et de farces, les deux hommes se dirigèrent lentement vers l'animalerie. Harry y acheta quelques friandises pour Lucet et Tom jeta son dévolu sur une toute petite chouette blanche et caramelle qu'il baptisa Twirls. Tout en discutant de l'origine du prénom que Tom avait donné à sa chouette, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. En arrivant devant la vitrine, Harry rappela à Tom que les deux frères étaient... particulièrement étranges et complices. Sans se démonter, le plus âgé rentra dans la boutique, vite suivi du brun.

\- Harry ! Que nous vaut… _Commença une voix venant de la caisse._

\- Cette agréable visite ? _Finit une autre voix venant de derrière lui._

Le jeune homme se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il salua Fred et demanda à lui parler, avec son frère, en privé. Afin que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entende rien de ce qu'il se dirait entre eux. Un peu surpris par cette demande, le jeune homme alla chercher son jumeau après avoir demandé à Harry de les attendre dans leur chambre à l'étage au-dessus. Ils ne se servaient de cette pièce que lorsqu'ils avaient une invention sur le feu et qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le temps de rentrer au Terrier, ou parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer trop tard et donc réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Harry et Tom s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en face du lit et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux entrent dans la pièce. À leur arrivée, ils rirent de la tension étrange qui régnait dans la chambre, les chahutant à propos du fait qu'ils auraient pu les attendre : ils auraient fait un plan à plusieurs !

Tom resta un instant interloqué par ces propos avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Il était aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison et regardait ses chaussures comme si elles gravées d'or. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant la gêne évidente du jeune homme et retourna son attention sur les jumeaux.

\- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que nous devions nous voir en privé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes ?

\- L'identité de cet homme… _Émit Harry, voulant annoncer les choses doucement._

\- C'est Tom Jedusor et alors ? _Dirent les jumeaux, d'une même voix étonnée._

\- Comment vous… ?!

\- Voyons Harry, tu sais bien que nous sommes toujours au courant de tout ! _Lui expliqua Fred avec un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé._

 _-_ Oui c'est vrai, mais comment l'avez-vous su ? Personne ne le sait ! À moins que… _réfléchit Harry,_ non ! Vous n'auriez pas fait ça ?!

\- Fait quoi ? _Demandèrent les jumeaux avec un faux air innocent._

\- Vous avez soudoyé le Docteur Room ?!

\- Et bien… pas vraiment… Disons plutôt que… _Commença Georges._

\- C'est lui qui nous a sauté dessus ! _S'exclama Fred, très rapidement, avec un grand sourire rêveur, que son frère adopta rapidement aussi._

\- Si vous le dites, _dit Harry avec un sourire complice et entendu._ Donc cela ne vous dérange pas que j'héberge Tom chez moi ?

\- Voyons Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Par contre, _ajouta Georges,_ je vous jure que si vous lui faites le moindre mal, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas…

\- Vous tâterez de la vengeance des jumeaux Weasley ! _Terminèrent les jumeaux, le visage sérieux et un éclair d'avertissement meurtrier dans le yeux._

Un peu impressionné, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la pire des tortures, Tom hocha lentement la tête plusieurs fois. Déjà qu'il ne voulait faire aucun mal à Harry au départ, mais alors là, la décision était irrévocablement prise !

Ils restèrent un peu discuter avec les jumeaux jusqu'à ce que Carla, leur caissière, ne les appellent en renfort à cause d'un enfant qui avait déclenché une invention. Les deux frères, après avoir câliné Harry et salué Tom, se précipitèrent vers la source des cris pour sauver leur boutique.

Restés seuls, les deux bruns se demandèrent un moment ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de se jeter un coup d'œil l'un à l'autre. Un seul regard suffit pour les faire rire. Tandis que Harry riait aux éclats, Tom ne fit que rire légèrement. S'arrêtant un instant, le plus vieux regarda le petit brun qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. À ses oreilles, le rire de Harry était une véritable mélodie cristalline, il n'avait pas entendu rire depuis si longtemps ! Toutes ces choses qu'il découvrait ou redécouvrait, il était à présent persuadé qu'elles n'auraient pas la même valeur à ses yeux si le jeune homme n'avait pas été à ses côtés.

Un peu effrayé par ce qu'il venait de penser, Tom attendit patiemment que le plus jeune calme son fou rire, le regardant se tenir le ventre et s'essuyer les larmes aux coins des yeux. Quand enfin il se redressa, Harry rougit furieusement en s'apercevant que Tom le regardait de façon si intense. Il lui fit un sourire un peu gêné avant de lui proposer de rentrer.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Harry se fit dans le silence. Tom était plongé dans ses réflexions et pensées et le petit brun se complaisait dans le silence, écoutant tous les bruits autour d'eux. Ils auraient pu transplanner, cela aurait été plus simple, mais aussi beaucoup moins plaisant !

En arrivant, Harry fit visiter son appartement à son nouveau colocataire. Il lui indiqua la chambre d'ami, la salle de bains qu'ils allaient devoir partager et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la télévision. Il lui précisa également qu'ils étaient dans un environnement sorcier, et pouvaient donc utiliser la magie. Même s'il préférait garder la joie de certaines tâches manuelles, comme la cuisine par exemple.

Décidant pour une fois, qu'il était trop tard et qu'il était fatigué, Harry appela une pizzeria pour demander une livraison. Ils mangeraient devant la télévision, sur le canapé, avec un bon film pas trop étrange ni avec trop d'effets spéciaux pour éviter la destruction de l'écran par un Tom effrayé. Préférant être prudent, Harry lança un film d'Astérix et Obélix. Au moins, là, il avait toutes les chances de récupérer son salon et son écran intacts !

Alors que Numérobis arrivait au petit village d'irréductibles Gaulois, le livreur sonna à la porte de l'appartement, faisant sursauter Tom. Harry mit le film en pause pour aller ouvrir et payer le jeune homme et lui laissa un pourboire quand il comprit, à son essoufflement, qu'il avait monté les quatre étages en courant.

Armé des cartons remplis, le jeune homme revint s'asseoir en compagnie de Tom. Il fit venir à lui deux paires de couverts et expliqua à son colocataire comment on mangeait les pizza. Quand ils commencèrent, Harry remit la lecture du film.

Harassé par sa journée, Tom ne vit pas César déclarer l'ouverture de son palais. Il avait fini sa pizza et s'était endormi, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Harry. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme le fit léviter jusque sur le lit qu'il allait occuper pour les quelques mois à venir et, d'un coup de baguette, lui passa un des pyjamas en soie qu'il s'était acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Alors qu'il se changeait, Harry repensa à la façon dont Tom l'avait regardé alors qu'il riait aux éclats. On aurait dit qu'il était… heureux de le voir et de l'entendre rire de cette façon, qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus s'ils n'avaient pas été dans la chambre d'un magasin, et que son regard reflétait une certaine… tendresse ? Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées idiotes, Harry finit de se préparer et s'enfouit sous la couette.

Le lendemain matin, Tom fut réveillé par Twirls qui sautait vigoureusement sur le lit. Encore petite, elle devait avoir faim et ne connaissait pas encore la patience, ou bien c'est parce qu'elle voulait jouer. Et vu comme elle grignotait les doigts de l'homme qui dépassaient de la couette, Tom hésitait entre ces deux options… Doucement, prenant son temps pour se réveiller, le brun sortit de son lit bien chaud pour aller remplir la mangeoire vide de sa nouvelle compagne. À présent debout, il en profita pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Enfin… essaya de le préparer…

Harry fut réveillé par une étrange odeur. Ça sentait relativement bon mais… ce n'était pas vraiment une odeur normale… Il trouva Tom entouré de fumée dans la cuisine, un tablier serré autour de la taille, les mains pleine de… marc de café ?

\- Mais enfin Tom qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- J'ai voulu préparer le petit-déjeuner… _avoua Tom, penaud._

Harry le regarda un moment et, tout en avançant vers lui, agita sa baguette pour effacer les dégâts de la bonne intention de Tom et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir ruiné sa cuisine. Non seulement parce qu'il avait voulu lui faire la gentille surprise de préparer leur petit-déjeuner du jour, mais en plus parce qu'il avait une tenue trop… étonnante pour qu'il puisse lui en vouloir…

Complètement hypnotisé, Harry se rapprocha encore de Tom et posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les mains du plus âgé se posèrent autour de sa taille tandis que la deuxième du jeune homme allait se perdre dans son dos, caressant la peau nue. À la plus grande joie de Harry, Tom avait choisi de ne rester qu'en pantalon de soie sous son tablier blanc… Il pouvait ainsi laisser ses mains effleurer délicatement la peau douce de l'homme, le faisant frissonner légèrement. Impatient, le plus jeune défit le nœud retenant le tablier et parcourut le torse découvert des deux mains. Tom passa les siennes sous le haut de Harry, caressant à son tour la peau qu'il découvrait.

À bout de souffle, les deux hommes stoppèrent le baiser, sans toutefois interrompre leur découverte l'un de l'autre. Alors que Tom se plongeait dans les sensations que Harry lui faisaient découvrir, le jeune homme laissa une de ses mains descendre sur l'élastique du pantalon pour le faire glisser délicatement, faisant profiter à l'homme de la caresse de la soie sur sa peau nue. Quand la main aventureuse se posa sur son sexe dressé, Tom poussa un soupir de plaisir tandis que ses yeux se fermaient sous la sensation. Harry sourit, fier de l'effet que son geste avait provoqué. Alors qu'il embrassait Tom à nouveau, les mains de celui-ci se joignirent sur son t-shirt pour le passer par-dessus la tête du brun, interrompant un instant le baiser.

Dès que le vêtement fut retiré, Harry dévora les lèvres de son amant, les mordillant sensuellement avant de l'embrasser voluptueusement. Tom gémit dans le baiser, faisant frissonner Harry. Continuant ses mouvements sur la hampe dressée de son futur amant, le jeune homme fit doucement descendre sa bouche sur le cou de Tom. Il passa ses lèvres sur le creux de la mâchoire, mordilla l'emplacement entre le cou et la clavicule, lui arracha un cri quand il mordit son épaule un peu plus fort et retira complètement le tablier devenu gênant. Quand il dépassa la ligne des hanches, Tom souffla d'impatience et d'appréhension. Harry releva la tête, lui sourit et, les yeux rivés dans les siens, déposa sa bouche sur son sexe, en une légère caresse.

L'aîné rompit le contact visuel en fermant les yeux. C'était… trop de choses en même temps… Les mains de Harry partout sur son corps, sa bouche sur sa verge dressée, son regard vert lumineux plein de désir… Un vrai bonheur ! Quand Tom rouvrit les yeux, le plus jeune le regardait toujours. Ses joues rosirent sous l'intensité du regard de Harry et il baissa davantage les yeux pour mieux regarder ce qu'il faisait. Le brun, agenouillé devant Tom, accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient pour le faire crier de plaisir. Il hurla. Et quand il se servit de sa main pour accompagner les aller-retours de sa bouche, la respiration de Tom se fit laborieuse, haletante et il ferma à nouveau les yeux, profitant pleinement des sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lâcher complètement prise, Harry arrêta tout mouvement et se redressa pour lui faire face. Les yeux toujours fermés, Tom réclama un baiser que le jeune homme lui accorda avec plaisir en l'emmenant vers la chambre. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, l'aîné déplaça ses mains sur le corps de Harry pour continuer à découvrir les endroits qui le faisaient gémir, frissonner et crier.

Arrivés dans la chambre, le plus jeune allongea Tom sur le lit et vint se positionner au-dessus de lui pour continuer à l'embrasser. À présent nus tous les deux, les caresses étaient plus insistantes, plus frénétiques et un désir flamboyant s'était installé dans leurs yeux.

Le regardant avec tendresse, impatience et désir ardent, Harry prit la main de Tom pour la guider jusqu'à son intimité. Le visage de son compagnon exprima une grande surprise puis de l'appréhension.

\- Je n'ai jamais… _Commença-t-il, inquiet de faire du mal à Harry._

\- C'est la même chose qu'avec une fille, en beaucoup mieux, _répondit le jeune homme, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres._

Il murmura un sort de lubrification et Tom, un peu tremblant, fit entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Il soupira de plaisir en se sentant pénétré avec tant de délicatesse. Le doigt bougea un peu, lentement, délicatement, puis Harry cria de bonheur lorsqu'il toucha cette petite boule de plaisir à l'intérieur de lui. Rassuré, Tom fit entrer un second doigt et alla directement chercher la prostate du jeune homme pour lui faire retrouver ce plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Harry hurlait de plaisir en se rapprochant de plus en plus des trois doigts qui le pénétraient, Tom l'embrassa avant de le regarder, profitant de cet instant. Voir Harry ainsi, la bouche ouverte, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux fermés sous les sensations et son corps se pressant contre le sien pour en rechercher davantage… Il était un véritable appel à la dépravation et au pêché. Et Tom voulait se plonger dans la luxure et la débauche, sans aucune honte…

\- Tom… _haleta Harry._ J'en peux plus… Viens…

Un peu inquiet malgré tout, Tom retira ses doigts de Harry et les reposa sur son dos, le caressant avec douceur. Le plus jeune prit quelques instants afin de récupérer ses esprits et, voyant que son amant s'inquiétait de la marche à suivre, décida de prendre les rênes.

Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, de façon si intense que Tom sentit la tête lui tourner, et alors qu'il déplaçait une main dans les cheveux de son amant, Harry s'empala sur la verge dressée en arrêtant momentanément le baiser pour respirer.

\- Harry ? _S'inquiéta Tom._

 _-_ Bouge, _lui ordonna-t-il en réponse, impatient de retrouver les sensations si fortes qu'il lui procurait quelques instants_ _aupar_ _avant._

Pour une fois obéissant, Tom commença doucement à bouger les hanches. Au départs plutôt lents et langoureux, les mouvements furent de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure que Harry criait son plaisir. Plus il criait, plus Tom haletait et plus les mouvements étaient impatients et frénétiques.

Le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant et, le regardant dans les yeux, bougea à son tour. Tom avait posé les mains sur ses hanches et leurs mouvements se firent complémentaires, décuplant les sensations. Bientôt, les mouvements furent désordonnés, les respirations laborieuses et le plaisir insoutenable.

Dans un dernier cri de plaisir, Harry se déversa sur le torse de Tom, fermant les yeux sous la décharge de plaisir alors qu'il sentait Tom venir à l'intérieur de lui. Le plus jeune se baissa pour embrasser Tom et il fut complètement soumis au baiser qu'il lui procura. Enhardi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Tom comptait bien recommencer encore et encore pour réentendre ces sons merveilleux que poussaient le jeune homme. Et il le lui fit pleinement comprendre dans ce baiser qui retraçaient toutes leurs sensations, leurs sentiments non-dits et leurs attentes.

\- Je… _commença Harry alors qu'ils cessaient le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle._

\- Chut, _lui intima Tom, persuadé qu'il allait dire que ce qu'ils avaient fait était une erreur._

\- Non, _insista Harry,_ j'ai adoré. C'est idiot… _reprit-il, prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir._ On ne devrait pas tu sais. Mais… je suis incapable d'arrêter, _avoua-t-il, les joues rouges de honte et d'appréhension, de peur de se faire rejeter._

\- Alors n'arrêtons pas, _le rassura Tom en le calant contre lui après un dernier baiser._

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée au lit, somnolant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le monde aurait bien pu éclater autour d'eux, ils étaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité, dans une bulle où il n'existait plus qu'eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est Harry qui se réveilla le premier. Il se retourna face à Tom pour pouvoir le contempler dans son sommeil. Quand il était à l'hôpital, il avait eu tout le loisir de le faire et il avait découvert une autre personne. Dont il était tombé amoureux… Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Tomber amoureux de l'homme qui était responsable de tous les drames de sa vie, quelle idée ! Et pourtant, la première fois, quand il avait vu ce beau visage, si reposé, si calme, tellement digne d'un ange qu'on voyait peint dans les églises et cathédrales, il était tombé sous le charme. Et il avait définitivement perdu la guerre contre la raison lorsque les paupières de Tom s'étaient ouvertes sur deux yeux bleu nuit aux reflets grenats. Non seulement ils étaient magnifiques, mais en plus ils étaient une véritable fenêtre sur son âme, dévoilant tous les sentiments et émotions que son visage ne montraient pas.

Alors oui, il était pleinement amoureux. Et, même s'il savait qu'il s'engageait dans une relation compliquée qui n'allait pas être de tout repos, il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Peu importe jusqu'où cela les mènerait !

\- Je t'aime, _murmura-t-il tout bas avant d'embrasser délicatement Tom._

\- Moi aussi, _répondit son amant dans son sommeil._

Tom resserra ses bras autour de Harry et tous les deux se rendormirent, le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant à tous ces beaux moments qu'il leur restaient à passer ensemble.

* * *

 _Et voilàààààààààà c'est la fin !_

 _Pas trop déçus de cette fin ? C'est quoi votre moment préféré ? J'ai adoré le coup du tablier moi ! (oui parce que c'est pas vraiment moi qui ait écrit... c'est mes mains qui écrivaient et mon cerveau qui disait les phrases mais j'avais pas voix au chapitre du coup...)_

 _Si vous voulez une suite, dites le moi j'essaierai de faire ça (en cours par exemple... ou bien dans le train...) mais je promets rien !_

 _Bisouilles à tous !_

 _ _ **Petite info** qui je pense est pas si petite que ça : vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir dit que le dénouement était un peu rapide dans le sens où on savait pas vraiment les sentiments qui les relient tous les deux et qu'il n'y a pas eu la réaction du monde extérieur. Du coup, je suis en train de faire un **épilogue** où il y aura quelques éléments en plus.  
__

 _ _Il est pas mal entamé donc je pense qu'il devrait arriver d'ici dimanche ou début de semaine prochaine (si j'ai trop de révisions à faire)__

 _ _ **Bisouilles !**__


	4. Epilogue

**_Bonjour vous !_**

 _L' **épilogue** tant attendu est enfin terminé ! J'ai dû le recommencer entièrement quand mon ordinateur m'a traitreusement lâché en pleine semaine... Vive les informaticiens :D_

 _Vous savez quoi ? Sur cette fiction, à l'heure où j'écris ça, il y a 100 vues !  
 **Du coup, pour vous remercier (non seulement pour tous ceux qui sont venu lire, mais aussi et surtout, ceux qui l'ont lue plusieurs fois), je vous laisse me poser TOUTES les questions que vous voulez, que ce soit sur cette histoire, sur une autre, sur une idée, sur moi, sur... Tout ce que vous voulez ! J'y répondrai dans un post spécial que je remplirai au fur et à mesure de vos questions :)**_

 _Comme d'habitude, je commence par les **RàR** , sauf que cette fois, il y a un petit changement : **tous ceux qui me laissent une review sur cet épilogue se verront recevoir une réponse au bas de ce chapitre** (comme ça tout le monde est content et personne n'est jaloux :p)  
_

 _ **YuuKyun :**_ C'est vrai que c'est un peu rapide et j'avoue que c'est une des choses que je pensais que vous alliez me faire remarquer... D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas trop m'appesantir sur le développement de leur relation dans le sens où on voit dès le début qu'il y a une attirance mutuelle. En revanche, si vous êtes plusieurs à me le dire, vous avez une grande chance que je la modifie pour qu'elle soit un peu plus étoffée et développe davantage leur relation.

 **ShannaRya :** Merci beaucoup pour cette toute gentille review ! Sache que ça me fait super plaisir de vous avoir offert cette fiction, et qu'elle vous ait plu surtout !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Si tu savais comme je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu jusqu'au bout ! Oui j'avais oublié le coup du café ! Comme ai-je pu ! Je suis vraiment ravie (vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup) que ces petits moments t'ai plu ! :D  
Et bon à la base il ne devait pas y avoir de suite mais comme vous me l'avez demandée, je vais faire un épilogue ! ;)

 **Melehan :** Je suis vraiment très contente que cette petite histoire t'ai plu ! Et, grâce à toi (en partie puisque vous êtes deux à me l'avoir dit) je suis en train de faire un épilogue pour rallonger un peu tout ça et vous donner plus d'éléments sur leur relation et les réactions des autres.

 _ **Mimi Kitsune** : Je suis super contente que cette mini fiction t'ai plu ! Et je suis contente aussi que la rapidité de la mise en place de la situation ne t'ai pas gêné !_

 _ **luffynette :** Haha oui je continue à monter en grade ! Je suis vraiment qu'elle te plaise, en espérant que ce sera aussi le cas pour cet épilogue ! _

_Je vous laisse lire ?_

 _Ah non ! Attendeeeeez ! Vous savez que c'est l'épilogue pas vrai ? Donc, pour cette fiction, c'est la dernière fois que je vous embête avant la lecture !_

 _Et à ce propos..._

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Une semaine jour pour jour s'est écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Tom chez Harry.

Quand ils s'étaient réveilles dans le même lit la première fois, le jeune homme a intensément rougit, prétextant une excuse idiote avant que Tom, mu par un élan de tendresse et de joie, ne le fasse taire en l'embrassant. Depuis, sans qu'ils ne se soient concertés, ils dormaient ensemble dans un des lits et profitent chaque matin de se réveiller à côté de l'autre.

Le jour était arrivé où ils devaient aller chercher la canne commandée pour Tom. Encore une fois, ils se réveillèrent côte à côte et Harry, le premier à ouvrir les yeux, passa un moment à regarder son amant.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire qu'il aimait tant se réveiller à côté de lui ? Plus d'une fois, Tom s'était effaré des changements qui avaient eu lieu dans la communauté sorcière et avait véhément protesté. D'un autre côté, il avait seulement protesté et vociféré... il n'avait commis aucun meurtre, n'était pas allé crier au ministère, n'avait pas demandé une audience avec le ministre, et n'avait pas repris ses investigations politiques pour lutter contre les nés de moldus. Et puis en plus, fait non négligeable, il essayait de s'adapter à la façon de vivre du moment ! Harry trouvait souvent ça vraiment étrange.

Par exemple, la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, il l'avait retrouvé en bas de pyjama avec un tablier et les mains couvertes de marc de café ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu se servir d'une cafetière pour préparer le petit déjeuner ! Et puis une autre fois où, en regardant un film, il avait pris peur en voyant quelque chose bondir vers lui (quelque chose dans l'écran) et s'était caché dans le creux du cou du jeune homme... Bien qu'il ait absolument réfuté cette constatation, disant que c'était seulement pour réclamer un peu d'attention... Ce qui n'avait pas rassuré Harry sur les motivations un peu trop normales de Tom alors qu'il était censé être un "méchant". Ces moments s'étant accumulés au fil des jours, Harry avait fini par sérieusement s'interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient Tom à agir ainsi.

Alors ce matin-là, profitant du fait qu'il dormait à poings fermés, il détailla son expression, son visage, son corps nu à moitié caché par le drap, et essaya de deviner les raisons non seulement des motivations qui le faisaient agir ainsi, mais également de son attachement naissant pour lui.

\- Soyons réaliste, _se dit-il_ , il est beau. Même plus que ça ! Il embrasse divinement bien, il fait l'amour comme un dieu et pour ne rien gâcher, il a une voix à faire pâlir tous les hommes. Il est attentionné, quand il veut, _sourit-il_ , il est drôle à cause de ses réactions face au monde sorcier qu'il re-découvre et au monde moldu qu'il apprend à connaître. Et puis il n'a pas eu de geste déplacé envers les nés de moldus, ni de propos injurieux malgré ses vociférations en comprenant qu'ils avaient exactement les mêmes droits que nous et que les traditions sorcières se perdaient. Justement ! _Reprit Harry après un moment de réflexion_. Pour un homme qui voulait absolument faire le monde a son image pour qu'il conserve tous les attraits, les traditions et les moeurs sorcières que prônaient les sangs purs, il n'a pas le discours qui convient !

\- Pourquoi tu te prends la tête dès le matin ? _Demanda Tom en apercevant Harry en pleine réflexion alors qu'il ouvrait à peine les yeux._

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveillé, _s'excusa le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit_.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est mes neurones qui l'ont fait pour toi.

\- Ah oui ? Lesquels de neurones ?

\- Les seuls qui peuvent être réveillés à cette heure là, _répondit Tom, une lueur de désir s'allument dans son regard_.

Soudainement complètement tiré de ses réflexions, Harry embrassa son amant à pleine bouche, laissant avec plaisir Tom prendre les commandes du baiser. Il descendit ses mains sur le bas du dos de Harry, jouant à l'effleurer sans vraiment le caresser et, quand il gémit de frustration, il fit enfin glisser ses mains sur ses fesses. Alors que le jeune homme faisait onduler son bassin contre le sien, Tom renversa les positions et se retrouva sur un Harry agréablement surpris. Souriant, il embrassa à nouveau son jeune amant tout en faisant délicatement descendre ses mains le long de son corps. Il s'arrêta sur tous les endroits qu'il connaissaient pour rendre Harry fou de désir. Quand il ferma sous les yeux sous les sensations et supplia Tom de le le toucher plus bas, il posa enfin la main sur son sexe, le caressant avec une légèreté frustrante.

\- Tu veux ma mort ?! _S'effara Harry, mis à bout par ces caresses trop légères et trop lentes_.

\- Non, _répondit Tom._ Je profite de toi.

\- Alors profite un peu plus et...

Les protestations de Harry furent stoppées par un doigt inquisiteur qui entrait en lui. Grâce à une légère habitude, Tom trouva immédiatement la prostate de Harry, le faisant crier de plaisir à partir du deuxième mouvement. Quand le jeune homme se tortilla sous son doigt, il en ajouta un deuxième et fit passer l'inconfort en l'embrassant passionnément alors qu'il gémissait dans le baiser. Quand, à nouveau, Harry bougea les hanches pour avoir davantage, Tom ajouta un dernier doigt et caressa doucement le sexe de son amant. Impatient, Harry entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes et le fit se coucher sur lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait bien plus. Tom sourit, l'embrassa plus intensément encore et fit se presser leurs bassins l'un sur l'autre, faisant se frotter leurs sexes à nu. Harry finit par poser ses mains sur la taille de son amant pour lui signifier d'arrêter avant qu'il ne vienne juste comme ça, ce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait !

Avec une délicatesse infinie, Tom entra en Harry, restant attentif à chaque émotion inscrite sur son visage pour éviter le plus possible sa douleur. Il mit à son tour les mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et en fit dériver une sur son sexe pour le distraire de la légère douleur. En l'embrassant, il commença ses mouvements de va et vient langoureux. Chaque aller et retour faisait voir des étoiles à Harry et quand les mouvements devinrent plus rapides et intenses, les deux amants gémirent de concert.

Les yeux plongés dans le regard vert qui lui faisait face, Tom arrêta un moment ses aller et retour pour profiter de la vue que lui offrait un Harry perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il admira chaque détail de son visage et sourit quand il le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Un problème Harry ?

\- Oui ! Continue !

\- Que je continue quoi ? _Sourit Tom._

\- Continue de me faire l'amour ou ta canne je te la mets là où je pense, _menaça Harry, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés._

Choqué d'une telle menace, Tom reprit ses mouvements avec la dernière énergie. Harry hurla quand le premier coup de butoir toucha sa prostate et son amant sourit de victoire en voyant sa respiration s'accélérer. Il augmenta encore l'intensité de ses coups de reins, faisant légèrement reculer Harry sur le lit.

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de Tom et le pencha vers lui pour réclamer un baiser qu'il lui accorda avec plaisir. À peine le temps que Harry ait pu profiter de ce baiser que déjà son amant se redressait pour aller et retour en le regardant avec une lueur de désir infini dans le regard. C'est lorsque cette lueur changea pour autre chose et qu'il prononça trois petits mots que Harry jouit en répondant à Tom. Le fait de voir et sentir le jeune homme jouir alors qu'il lui criait qu'il l'aimait fut suffisant à Tom pour qu'il répande sa chaleur en Harry, les faisant tous les deux soupirer d'extase.

Tom se coucha aux côtés de son amant, le prenant fermement dans ses bras après un dernier baiser passionné.

\- T'endors pas Tom, nous devons aller chercher ta canne, _sourit Harry en se rapprochant de lui._

 _-_ À propos de ça… Tu ne l'aurais pas fait pas vrai ? _S'inquiéta Tom._

\- De quoi ? _S'étonna Harry._

\- Tu m'as menacé de m'enfoncer ma canne je cite « là où tu penses »…

\- Tu penses que je l'aurais fait ? _Lui demanda Harry en le regardant d'un air ahuri._

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Voyons Tom ! Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment-là c'est que tu me fasses l'amour, bien sûr que non je ne l'aurais pas fait, _finit Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau._ Par contre maintenant debout si on veut pouvoir arriver avant la fin de journée !

En bougonnant de façon très distinguée, Tom se leva du lit pour aller dans la salle d'eau pendant que Harry préparait de quoi manger. Quand son amant sortit enfin habillé de leur chambre, le brun se dirigea à son tour vers la salle d'eau pour s'habiller pendant que Tom mettait la table. Plus question qu'il touche à autre chose que de la vaisselle depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire le café !

Une fois Harry habillé de pied en cap, ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner, en silence pour une fois, avant de se diriger vers le salon pour discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

\- D'abord, _commença Harry,_ on va chercher ta canne. Pas que celle-ci soit ridicule, mais presque… _Dit-il en lançant un regard noir à la béquille._

\- Et j'ai beau essayer de la modifier, je ne fais que me prendre mon sort en pleine tête… Protégée contre les divers sortilèges pour éviter que quelqu'un ne s'attaque à un infirme je suppose…

\- Bon, ça c'est réglé, et après, _demanda le jeune homme,_ tu veux aller où ?

\- Peut-on aller à Poudlard ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée Tom ? _Sourit moqueusement Harry._

\- Oui… peut-être pas effectivement… Dans ce cas, je veux aller au ministère, les gobelins ont dû remplir leur rôle, au ministère de remplir le sien pour que je puisse être reconnu.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Certain !

Peu convaincu de cette idée, Harry se leva du canapé pour passé une cape légère avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa les clés et attendit que Tom daigne le rejoindre. L'homme était en train de se battre avec sa béquille qu'il essayait une fois de plus de faire passer pour une jolie canne ouvragée. Peine perdue. Son sort lui fut retourné avec puissance et il fit quelques pas titubants avec une moue contrariée. Décidant que c'était pas la peine d'insister, il rejoignit Harry devant la porte et, en voyant son air contrarié, suspicieux et un peu effrayé, il le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, lui faisant passer toute sa détermination et sa confiance. À la fin du baiser, Harry lui sourit, un peu rassuré et rasséréné et ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser passer son compagnon.

Ils utilisèrent un taxi pour aller à la petite boutique d'Arthur. Et Tom, au départ effrayé par le mode de transport, vit bien vite les avantages de la voiture. Profiter du paysage, aller plus vite qu'à pieds, passer inaperçu, regarder tout le monde sans être vu…

Au bout d'une petite heure de trajet, les deux hommes descendirent de voiture et Harry paya le chauffeur avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la petite boutique délabrée.

\- Ah Harry ! Je t'attendais ! J'ai fini votre canne jeune homme. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, _cria-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière boutique._

Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait sa canne dans une main et une autre dans sa deuxième main. De loin, elle semblait noire et fine, peut être même un peu trop…

\- Elle est en bois de merisier, un bois très solide et très doux. Au centre il y a une tige d'adamantium pour la solidifier et les gravures sont faites au ciseau et comblées d'argent. Je crois avoir tout dit… Ah mais non  
suis-je bête ! Cette canne est protégée contre les sortilèges d'attaque mineurs et ne glissera pas sur le verglas. Bien sûr il y a aussi toute la panoplie de sorts de renforcement. Qu'en dites-vous ? _Demanda-t-il à Tom en la lui tendant_.

Tom passa un moment à l'admirer, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle était juste magnifique ! Le bois sombre du merisier faisait ressortir l'éclat de l'argent et les différentes nuances de la canne brillaient au soleil. Le pommeau, fait d'un mélange d'argent, de bois et de saphir, finissait délicatement l'ouvrage en donnant un sentiment d'élégance et de pureté. Un véritable chef d'œuvre !

\- Elle est… elle est vraiment magnifique Monsieur. Je vous remercie infiniment !

\- Je suis vraiment ravi qu'elle vous plaise ! C'est que j'y ai passé quelques heures malgré les apparences ! Et en tout cas, elle vous ira mieux que cette chose en plastique et aluminium !

\- C'est certain ! Combien vous dois-je pour cette canne splendide ?

Pendant qu'ils parlaient affaire, Harry partit visiter les rayonnages de la boutique. Il connaissait cet endroit pour y être venu un certain nombre de fois quand il cherchait des écrits sur la vie de Tom Jedusor. Ce petit magasin était une véritable mine d'or qui contenait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver et le gérant était d'une extrême gentillesse et d'une grande aide. Il parcourut les allées à la recherche d'une découverte et, alors qu'il tournait à un angle de rayonnage, il aperçut Tom essayant la canne qu'il venait de récupérer.

Il se stoppa immédiatement pour l'observer. Il était focalisé sur sa marche et la canne qu'il avait dans la main. Objet qui lui seyait parfaitement d'ailleurs ! Elle était d'une élégance rare, toute en finesse et en légèreté, un peu comme Tom… Harry regarda la démarche que l'homme adoptait avec la canne, laissa ses yeux glisser vers le torse qui se gonflait et se dégonflait avec sa respiration lente, profita de son regard concentré et de ses mains délicates.

Chaque geste qu'il faisait devint comme une danse aux yeux de Harry qui ne perdit pas une seconde du spectacle ainsi offert. Les minutes lui parurent des secondes alors qu'il observait inlassablement l'essayage de Tom. Quand il releva les yeux vers lui avec un air étonné et un sourire tendre, le jeune homme rougit et détourna précipitamment le regard pour observer les rayonnages avec un grand intérêt.

Plongé dans son moment d'embarras, il n'entendit pas le pas particulier de Tom arrivant lentement vers lui. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, le regardant intensément.

\- La vision t'as plu Harry ? _Sourit Tom._

\- Beaucoup, _répondit le jeune homme rouge de honte._

\- Tu m'en vois heureux ! _Dit Tom visiblement enchanté_.

\- Ça y est ? _Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet._ Tu as payé ta canne ?

\- Absolument, _répondit Tom, pas dupe le moins du monde_. Nous pouvons y aller si tu veux.

\- Aller où ? _S'étonna Harry, complètement perdu_.

\- Au ministère, _sourit son amant avec un sourire compréhensif_.

Harry rougit, honteux d'avoir oublié cette étape de leur journée, et suivit Tom jusque devant le comptoir où les attendait Arthur. Après quelques banalités, les deux compagnons prirent congé du vieil homme guilleret et se dirigèrent vers le ministère.

Tom fut étonné par la cabine téléphonique et Harry se moqua légèrement quand il sursauta à l'entente de la voix désincarnée. En arrivant dans le grand hall d'accueil, les deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage et parcourent les longs couloirs pour rejoindre le département de la justice magique.

En arrivant devant la secrétaire, Tom annonça que c'était pour une falsification d'identité. Elle lui répondit que cela était tout bonnement impossible puisqu'un registre vérifiait sans interruption les fraudes à l'identité. Tom lui expliqua que c'était bien le cas et quand la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns lui répondit encore une fois que c'était impossible, il s'énerva. Il retira sa capuche, lui donna sa baguette et une copie du document de Gringotts, et affirma qu'il état Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. La jeune fille pâlit, sortit sa propre baguette et l'en menaça alors qu'elle envoyait un patronus au bureau des aurors.

\- Voyons Mademoiselle… _commença Harry avant de lire son badge,_ Lucie, ça ne sert à rien de prendre peur comme ça. Vous pensez bien que si je viens l'accompagner, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune danger, _finit-il en souriant de façon rassurante._

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ce… C'est… Il est… Il est censé être mort ! _S'exclama-t-elle, complètement paniquée._

Son cri ameuta tout l'étage et bientôt, alors que les aurors arrivaient en masse, il y eu un attroupement énorme autour de la secrétaire et des amants. Chaque personne avait sa théorie et en faisait part aux autres avec plaisir. Finalement, les représentants de l'ordre repoussèrent tout ce petit monde d'un sortilège inoffensif et placèrent une barrière de sécurité autour du bureau de la secrétaire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! _Demanda un des aurors, le porte-parole sans doute._

\- Rien d'alarmant. Je viens…

\- Rien d'alarmant ?! _S'exclama la secrétaire, outrée._ C'est Vous-Savez-Qui !

Les aurors eurent quelques instants d'incompréhension avant de passer à la stupéfaction puis à la terreur pure. Et, d'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui leur jeta un regard exaspéré avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Bon, et si vous nous laissiez vous expliquer la situation ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer, _s'exclama l'un des agents,_ c'est un meurtrier !

\- En fait, _reprit Harry,_ c'est un sorcier normal comme vous et moi à qui l'identité à été volée par une création faite à base d'un horcruxe. Oui, _fit-il plus fort avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe,_ je sais, c'est bizarre et incroyable dit comme ça. Mais pensez-vous sérieusement que moi, Harry James Potter, je viendrai au ministère accompagné du véritable meurtrier de mes parents ? _Termina-t-il les sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation exagérée._

Toutes les personnes autour d'eux se mirent à réfléchir sérieusement à la situation. Dit comme ça, il devenait vite évident que cet homme n'avait peut-être pas commit tous les crimes qui lui étaient incombé. Peut-être pas… D'un autre côté, si ce n'était pas Tom Elvis Jedusor qui avait fait ça et que c'était lui qui se tenait devant eux…

Lorsqu'il vit de la fumée sortir par les oreilles des aurors et de la secrétaire, Harry décida d'épargner leurs neurones en demandant à se rendre immédiatement auprès du service des identités.

Au final, ils passèrent la journée aux ministère pour régler le problème d'identité de Tom. Problème qui fut réglé avec un seul mot du ministre donnant son accord à partir du moment que Harry se portait garant de lui, de ses actions et de ses paroles. Une fois son accord donné, tous les deux purent sortir, enfin, du dédale ministériel.

Éreintés par cette journée administrative, les deux amants prirent le chemin de l'appartement du plus jeune pour s'y réfugier.

En route ils croisèrent une horde de journalistes et, plein d'espoir, ils baissèrent la tête en espérant qu'ils ne venaient pas pour eux. Peine perdue… à peine furent-ils dans le champ de vision des journalistes qu'ils leur sautèrent dessus pour leur poser masse de questions plus ou moins privées et pertinentes.

\- On dit que vous vivez sous le même toit, partagez-vous le même lit ? _Disait l'un._

 _-_ Et est-ce que c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul ou c'est pour y faire des choses très peu merlinesque ? _Renchérit un autre._

\- D'ailleurs, _reprit le premier,_ est-ce seulement le toit que vous partagez, ou bien également toutes les choses et activités du quotidien ?

\- Et vos amis, _commença un troisième en se tournant vers Harry,_ comment ont-ils réagit en apprenant que vous êtes le compagn… pardon, le colocataire, _se corrigea-t-il en voyant la tête de Harry,_ et garant de Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

Là-dessus, alors que les questions continuaient à fuser, Tom donna un coup de coude au jeune homme en lui montrant un point précis derrière la foule de journalistes. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et son visage passa très vite au blanc de l'aspirine.

À sa plus grand horreur, Ron et Hermione étaient présents et, vu les émotions lisibles sur leur visage, avaient entendu les propos des journalistes…

Les deux amants fendirent la foule pour les rejoindre mais, en les voyant faire, Hermione et Ron reprirent leur chemin et, ralentis par les paparazzis, Tom et Harry n'arrivèrent pas à les rejoindre à temps. À présent énervés, ils accélérèrent le pas en faisant fi des journalistes. Mis à bout de nerfs par leur journée compliquée et bien remplie, ils furent absolument ravis de voir se profiler au loin l'appartement du jeune homme.

En entrant dans le salon, Harry souffla de soulagement en comprenant qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir se reposer et profiter de la présence de Tom. Et profiter de lui tout court aussi d'ailleurs, se dit-il en le regardant retirer sa cape et poser sa canne dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Harry, _résonna une voix féminine dans la cuisine,_ tu nous dois des explications !

\- Ou pas, _se répondit Harry en voyant ses projets à propos de Tom s'écrouler à cause des intrus présents dans son appartement._ Et en quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en rejoignant Ron et Hermione, attablés devant une tasse de thé._

\- En quoi ?! _S'énerva Ron._ Peut-être pas rapport au fait que tu sortes avec Voldemort ?!

\- Calme-toi Ron, on avait dit qu'on lui poserait les questions doucement, _le reprit Hermione avec un regard désapprobateur._ Harry, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais en couple avec Tom Jedusor.

\- Bon, j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas le choix, _capitula Harry en s'asseyant en face d'eux._ Tom je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi.

D'abord, Harry fit promettre à ses deux amis de ne pas l'interrompre pendant qu'il racontait toute l'histoire. Il prit le parti de ne pas s'énerver contre eux pour leur absence auprès de lui quand il en avait besoin.

Après une bonne grosse heure de monologue ponctué par les exclamations de Ron et Hermione et les apports de Tom au récit qu'il faisait, Harry se tut pour laisser passer les informations.

\- Donc c'est Tom Jedusor mais pas Voldemort ? _S'enquit Ron après quelques minutes de réflexion._

\- C'est… _commença Harry._

\- Mais enfin Ron c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?! Il vient de nous annoncer qu'il est en couple avec un homme plus vieux que lui de sept ans ! Que cet homme est celui responsable de tous les malheurs du monde sorcier, qu'il est à l'origine des deux guerres et du massacre des moldus et nés-de-moldus et toi, tout ce que tu retiens c'est les palabres de ce monstre ?!

\- Dis donc Hermione, _lui répondit Ron,_ c'est pas toi qui me reprochait sans cesse d'avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, de ne pas avoir de tact et de ne pas être tolérant ? Et tu fais quoi là ?

\- Mais je pars de faits scientifiques ! Je ne connais pas ce sortilège de stase ! Or, j'ai lu tous les livres de magie ! Et cette histoire ne tient pas la route ! Comment ça se fait qu'aucun mangemort ne connaissait son existence ?! Et puis sérieusement ! Il ont sept ans d'écart !

\- Et alors ? _Lui rétorqua son compagnon._ S'ils s'aiment, qu'ils s'acceptent et arrivent à se soutenir et à se supporter sans se sauter à la gorge, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème ? Mais c'est que…

\- Oh franchement Hermione, _grogna le rouquin,_ tais-toi pour une fois. Je dirais pas que je suis ravi de vous savoir ensemble mais du moment qu'il n'y a pas de meurtre et que ça te va Harry, alors je suis content que tu trouves un bout de bonheur.

\- Merci beaucoup Ron, _lui répondit le brun en lui rendant son accolade._

\- Viens Hermione, t'as besoin de réfléchir, _lui dit Ron en l'entraînant vers la sortie._

Une fois les amoureux partis, Harry poussa un gros soupir avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé. Il fut vite rejoint par son compagnon qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Dis moi Harry… Pourquoi ?

\- Va falloir être plus précis Tom. Parce que je pourrais répondre par rapport à ma présence avec toi au ministère ce matin, à celle des journalistes à notre sortie, à celle de Ron et Hermione dans mon appartement ou bien…

\- Arrête de jouer, _rit Tom,_ parle-moi plutôt de la vision que tu as par rapport à la relation qu'on entretient et ses raisons.

\- C'est tout un programme ça, _rit le brun à son tour._ Pendant les deux ans que j'ai passés à chercher des informations sur ton identité puis sur ta vie, j'ai appris à te voir différemment. Je t'ai vu comme un homme, Tom Elvis Jedusor et non plus uniquement comme Voldemort. Et après je t'ai vu essayer de t'adapter à ce monde que tu découvrais à nouveau. J'ai changé complètement la vision que j'avais de toi quand je t'ai vu te réveiller à l'hôpital. Et j'ai découvert que je te voyais plus qu'une connaissance quand j'ai rappliqué à l'hôpital suite à un appel de ton médecin, _avoua-t-il le rouge aux joues._

 _-_ Donc tu comptes…

\- Continuer ? Rappelles-moi qui est-ce qui vit chez l'autre ? _Lui sourit Harry pour le rassurer._

Tom n'avais pas besoin d'être rassuré. Mais avoir la confirmation que son amant ne comptait pas le trahir ne pouvait que le conforter dans son choix de se battre pour obtenir, à nouveau le respect des autres sorciers. Mais d'abord, il avait un petit brun à contenter…

\- Merci Harry. De ta confiance, de ton soutien, de ta présence, de m'héberger et de m'aimer pour ce que je suis vraiment. Et là je t'interdit de répondre parce que j'ai l'impression d'être une guimauve poufsouffle !

Le jeune homme rit avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait certes pas le droit de lui répondre par des mots, mais rien ne lui interdisait de le faire par des gestes !

* * *

Voilà, vous connaissez mon histoire. Finalement, Dumbledore avait raison : on peut trouver de la lumière dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit de se rappeler d'allumer la lumière.

Et pour moi, cette lumière est celle qui me tient actuellement dans ses bras.

\- Merci Tom, _lui dis-je dans un sourire._

\- Avec plaisir, _me répond-il sans sembler comprendre l'origine de mes mots._ Mais pourquoi ?

\- De m'aimer, _dis-je dans un murmure avant de l'embrasser avec amour._

* * *

 _Je commence par les RàR de ce chapitre (puisque je ne pourrais pas le faire sur le chapitre suivant :p)_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Je suis contente que ce choix t'ai plu ! J'avais envie que, pour une fois, Ron soit le gentil :p_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Belle définition de cette histoire ! :p Contente qu'elle t'ai plu jusqu'au bout, à tel point que tu en redemandes et, avec beaucoup de chance, un jour elle sera peut-être plus longue :)_

 _ **CindyCF7 :** Contente que la fin t'ai plu ! Merci !_

 _ **Mimi Kitsune :** Oui effectivement, tu as raison il fallait qu'ils se confrontent au monde à un moment donné et je suis heureuse de "m'en être bien sortie" comme tu dis :p Merci pour ces compliments !_

 _ **luffynette :** Merci à toi pour tes petits commentaires sur chaque chapitre et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

 ** _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des petits mots tout au long de ces quatre chapitres ! Souvenez-vous que c'est grâce à vous qu'il y a eu cet épilogue ;) Merci à tous ! :D_**

 _Bon... voilà... c'est fini..._

 _J'ai envie de vous poser plein de questions pour vous demander ce que vous avez pensé de toute cette histoire !_

 _Mais je vais vous laisser m'en poser à moi en me laissant un commentaire et en me donnant un peu (beaucoup ?) de votre avis ! :D_

 ** _Bisouillles !_**


End file.
